Pinky Swear:Promise!
by ainouta23
Summary: "I'll come back for you Sakura! I promise to MARRY YOU SOMEDAY"-Little Sasuke...12 yrs ago..that was his promise..now he's a star..too bad I think he forgot me... Rated T for cursing in the future..
1. Prolouge

CHAPTER 1::::::

Sorryyy this is my first fanfic! I'm just a newbie when it comes to this.. but please go easy on me!

Also forgive me in my wrong grammar because I speak Japanese and Filipino! Thank You!

Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

…**.PINKY SWEAR: PROMISE!...**

**Prologue::::::::**

**5 years oldsssss…..**

Sakura and Sasuke are sitting against a big cherry blossom tree… there was silence… Sasuke decided to break it…"Sakura?" Sasuke called "What is it,Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked curiously…. Little Sasuke looked down.. and stared at the ground…"Hey, something wrong?" Sakura asked curiously…

"We're moving…"Sasuke replied simply not looking at his bestfriend.. Sakura's mouth fell open

"When?" Sakura managed to ask him.. "Tonight…bu-" Sasuke replied but was cut off by Sakura

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"Sakura asked looking down "You know about my father's company right?" Sasuke asked Sakura nodded "Yes…of course…"Sakura said slowly, her tears are falling

"And I was born to be a star right?" Sasuke reminded "Yeah.. you dummy!" Sakura cried "Look at me,Sakura.." Sasuke said looking straight at Sakura… Sakura looked at him eye to eye…

"Promise you'll wait for me, Promise me you'll defend yourself when your twin is not around…" Sasuke said and smiled at her "Promise..Sasuke-kun.." Sakura replied and smiled while crying "I promise to MARRY YOU SOMEDAY Sakura! I'll come back for you!" Sasuke said while blushing.. there's a silver ring in his pocket and he pulled it out…..

"What's that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked curiously…Sasuke pulled out little Sakura's hand and place it in her palm…"Keep it…" Sasuke said Sakura could only nod in reply….."Thank you then…I'll wait for you…Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said then smiled "Pinky swear?" Sakura asked as she hand out her pinky..

Sasuke nodded "Pinky Swear…" they both said in unison and shook it


	2. Updates and Homecoming?

CHAPTER 2:::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::PINKY SWEAR:PROMISE!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**17 years olds….**

**Sakura's Home::::**

"Hey Sakura!" Her twin yelled at her "Shut up! I'm sleeping…" She said eyes still closed "Hn… we have beef for breakfast.." said her twin She was fast up "I'm awake!" She yelled

**Sakura's POV**

Yup, it's me Haruno Sakura, the wide forehead girl long ago.. Pink hair and green eyes.. Yeah I know you guys aware of me…Ever read 'bout my past life with my childhood bestfriend? Yep, his ring became the pendant of my necklace and later on I wear it….On to the dining table! I do love beef it's tasty…

"Move faster! We're gonna be late.." My twin said… he's Gaara Haruno…"I'm moving.." I replied…just like my normal life goes… wake, eat , shower ,get dressed,go to school, then have a soccer and lawn tennis practice… Oh I'm also a black belter in Karate… pretty cool huh? That's the reason I'm thin.. well not really just fit..also I'm a daddy's girl.. and I'm proud of it…! Also I have a big bothers they're Sasori and Pein.. Pein is the oldest then Sasori-nii then Gaara then me…

**AT SCHOOL:::::::::::::: **

I'm wearing jeans w/ chains , white converse ,red hoodie and a black messenger bag

"Hey Saku-chan!" My bestfriend, Tenten greeted me oh.. she's Hyuga Neji's girlfriend..weird but very cute…"Hey hey hey Forehead!" Ino shouted in the whole campus… what so good in the morning when its typical? "Calm down you're scaring the birds away…" I replied at Ino "Hn.." My twin said was that a reply? It reminds me of Sasuke…"Hey don't be late for sparring Sakura.."Gaara said and left with his friends… "Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted "Ohayou Naruto.." I greeted back Oh Naruto is Hinata's boyfriend.. Ino hook them up.. I always wonder how did they end up…

"Hey watch T.V last night?"Tenten asked while playing at her mini laptop.. actually we're at the garden "No, why?"I replied while playing my PsP.."What did you do last night? Young lady?" Temari asked she's like a sister to all of us also she's Shikamaru's girlfriend..she's always concerned "Well.. you see,.. We watch Harry Potter Deathly Hollows Part 2! It was sooo cool!" I replied yeah we watched it late night..

"Cool..may I borrow your notes? I forgot mine.." Kiba asked and I nodded " So Tenten-chan you done with the powerpoint?" I asked she was listed in the warning student in our class she shouted yesterday"Yeah.. stupid officers…" Tenten said and I yawned "Oh about the news.. Sakura… If you just watched last night you should've known!" Ino said clapping her hands infront of her.."What is it geezz.." I replied boredly "It's about Sasuke Uchiha! You know the hottest 18 year old superstar! He's coming at our school! Isn't it cool?" She said loud and clear.. I shook my head…'Don't get your hopes up Sakura.'I said to myself.."Rally what time and when?" I asked to get away…"Curious enough Saku-chan?" Ino said she's crazy!" NO I'm just asking to get away earlier in the crowd.. and I have to attend my Karate match remember?" I replied so that's true! I'm telling the truth …right? "You're evil…" She muttered and hey I heard that.."I know.." I replied smirking "After lunch…"She replied pouting "Thanks.." I should escape…

"You're excited aren't you?" Kiba asked teasing me… I snort.. an unlady like.."Ew.. be more lady-like!" Ino shouted Tenten too snorted just like me The bell rung..oh no ! even tough I'm the 2nd smartest I sometimes hate school… 1st is Shikamaru the Great! Haha! Anyway it's hell time..

**Sasuke's POV**

I can't believe Itachi entered me to a school! I thought I would just guest in there! Now how am I suppose to find my childhood friend whom I swore to marry her…Sakura is her name I forgot her last name but I think it starts with letter 'H'

"Hey ototou.. be prepeared at 10: am we have to travel to reach the school.." Itachi reminded me the closed the door.. stupid.. ughhh…

**Time SKIP!lunch**

**Sakura's POV**

"At last it's lunch time I'm hungry!" Naruto and Tenten cried "Hey Gaara..?"I called I wanna ask him if we could head to the gym for training.."After lunch can we go straight ahead training?" I asked "If you want you could go first.."He replied "Ok then.. I know you're busy with Matsuri-chan!" I whispered at his ear teasing him "Hn" was his reply we sat in the empty seat.. I'm sitting beside Tenten and Kiba..

We are ating our lunch then my phone rings.. I answered it"Hello? " "Hey imouto-chan!" it was Sasori-nii "Oh hey! What's up?" I asked Tenten lean her ear against the phone so she can hear it too…

"Guess what Sakura-chan?" Sasori said

"What? Did you get a gf?" I asked joking

"No.." It's Pein-nii this time

"then what?" I asked

"Don't get cocky.." Pein-nii said that was kinda weird?

"Ok… what is it anyway?" I asked this is probably a prank so I'm not paying attention.. really..

"We're comin home!"

"Ok.. "

1

2

3

I am choking in my seat and Tenten is laughing like a maniac and everybody was curious.. Really I was really slow..

"Huh? I replied

"Finally you caught on lil' sis'" Sasori said

"I thought you 2 were pranking me again! SO.. when and what time!" I asked excitedly

"7:30 pm. Today.." Pein-nii said

"OK ok ok!" I exclaimed and hung the phone

"Yes! Gaara! Pein-nii and Saori-nii are coming home!" I exclaimed Gaara's eyes widened it's been 3 yrs since we've last seen each other

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of chap 2


	3. A Question!

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 3 of**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::PINK SWEAR: PROMISE!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**After Lunch:::::**

"Hn.. so Sasori and Pein are coming home?"Gaara asked Sakura and she nodded while grinning "Jeez.. you look like you found my beef curry!"Tenten exclaimed smirking "Oh really? I smell barbeque outside?"Sakura joked and Tenten pouted "Ok you win.." She muttered

"Attention students!" The principal Tsunade…The gang perked up to listen "Sasuke Uchiha we'll come in a minute at the gate.. if you want or if you're a fan of him wait for him at the gates but please,give way for him so he could enter..! thank you!" She said and turned off her microphone

"Gotta get out of here.." Sakura said and picked up her training bag "Hey, Sakura-chan? Where are you goin'?" Naruto asked stopping Sakura "Oh? Me? I'll prepare my gears for the match later.. Ja Ne!" She said and ran

**Sakura's POV:::::::::::**

"Now it's getting crowded.." I muttered I search in my pocket to find my iPod.. as I found it I put the earphones at my ear.. Jeez the fans are loud.. the song is : Quiet by LIGHTS I am now walking to reach at the Karate training area… I yawned as I get there then removed my earphones and my master asked me

"Hey kiddo? Tired?" He said and I nodded "Uchiha Sasuke is at your school so why are you here?" He asked me again. Do I look like I'm a biggest fan of the Jerk? "I'm no fan of him… and the fans are crazy and loud!" I replied while arranging my gears for the match after school.."Most of girls nowadays are crazy about that singer and actor…" He said and chuckled "I guess not all of girls.." and I nod

I'm done fixing my gears "Hey master? I'm going see you later! Old hag!" I said to him,Master Jiraiya.."Bye! I'm not old! Oh and remind Tenten and Naruto for the match!" He said and I nodded the ran out heading to find Naruto and Tenten.. I even ended up in the crowd while Sasuke Uchiha is walking.. simply me I ignored him and continued to search for Dobe and Tenten..

Then I saw the 2 near the gates.. I reach them up.. and pulled them since they got nowhere to go..

**Sasuke's POV:::::::::**

This is stupid.. anyway I saw a pink-haired girl pulling someone in the crowd.. but I didn't saw her face.. I thought it was 'her' and now I'm very busy signing these autographs… Itachi.. help me get out of here..

"Alright guys stop it.. so Sasuke Uchiha could sing now, you want that? Right guys?" Itachi popped in ughh at last! And the girls nodded with heart in their eyes.. Itachi gestured to the stage and I greeted them…

"Good afternoon guys?" I asked holding the mic burst of voices could be heard "Ok? I'll be singing 21 guns.." I said and I pick up the electric guitar and I nodded to the drummer and bassist.. and the song started

**Sakura's POV::::::::**

"Master Jiraiya wants you 2 to be prepared later in case you forgot.." I said to Naruto and Tenten and they nodded "Ok? I'll be singins 21 Guns.." Sasuke Uchiha said and the music started

"Hey it started! That's my favorite song!" Tenten exclaimed as she listened I sighed 'Sasuke really became successful'

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
>When it's not worth dying for?<br>Does it take your breath away  
>And you feel yourself suffocating?<br>_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
>And you look for a place to hide?<br>Did someone break your heart inside?  
>You're in ruins<em>

_One, 21 guns  
>Lay down your arms, give up the fight<br>One, 21 guns  
>Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I<em>

_When you're at the end of the road  
>And you lost all sense of control<br>And your thoughts have taken their toll  
>When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul<em>

_Your faith walks on broken glass  
>And the hangover doesn't pass<br>Nothing's ever built to last  
>You're in ruins<em>

_One, 21 guns  
>Lay down your arms, give up the fight<br>One, 21 guns  
>Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I<em>

_Did you try to live on your own  
>When you burned down the house and home?<br>Did you stand too close to the fire  
>Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?<em>

_When it's time to live and let die  
>And you can't get another try<br>Something inside this heart has died  
>You're in ruins<em>

_One, 21 guns  
>Lay down your arms, give up the fight<br>One, 21 guns  
>Throw up your arms into the sky<em>

_One, 21 guns  
>Lay down your arms, give up the fight<br>One, 21 guns  
>Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I<em>

The song ended.. me and Tenten headed tour classroom while the others are listening as we get there we watch through the windows.. "You still hate him? Or you're just tired of waiting?" She asked me in a serious tone my eyes widened "You know you're my childhood friend so when we were still 5 I'm watching you two up in the tree… do you still remember it? Because I do.." She said sitting at our desk actually we're seatmates

END OF CHAPTER 3!** DISLAIMER:I don't own the songs and NARUTO**


	4. New Student? How Shocking

**CHAPTER 4 **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**PINKY SWEAR:PROMISE!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CHAPTER 4::::**

"I don't know..he forgot me anyways.. so I don't get my hopes up.. and besides it's just a childhood promise.." I replied looking at the window while he's performing Tenten sigh "Yeah you're right.." She said "But still..a cute love story..I really hope you two end up.." Tenten teased and I blushed a little….

**TIME SKIP::::::::::**

I looked at the time.. dismissal is near.. but still the mini concert here in school still hadn't stop

"Hey let's go to the match earlier!" Tenten said and pulled me out of my seat holding my wrist "OK..maybe we should .. I'm bored here!" I replied really I almost fell asleep at my seat

Due to the crowd.. we reach the match just in time and we quickly change our clothes…I also saw Naruto and my twin looking at me with a 'At last you're here' kind of look after we change our clothes we watch while my twin's turn to fight..I felt nervous..'Goodluck Gaara…' I said to myself.. Tenten looked at me and let me drink her water…"Thanks.."I replied

My twin won! I felt relieved after his match.. now it's my turn…'I hope the whole team win..' I said to myself and position my fighting stance…The fight started..

**NORMAL POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The fight started.. Gaara Tenten and the others felt only relieved why? She's very tough…

The battle ended for all the team Konoha High School Karate Team won..of course…everyone got their own medals..

**At Sakura's House**

They prepared food for Pein and Sasori when they come home…

**6:00** pm "Hey we should get going! I'll call Naruto and Hinata for a sec." Sakura said and shouted at her twin who's in the shower.."Hello,Naruto?" Sakura called "Hey! Sakura-chan what do you want?" Naruto asked happily "Call Hinata and You 2 are coming with me.." Sakura ordered.."For what?" Naruto asked dumbfounded."So you could come with me and Gaara to pick Pein-nii and Sasori-chan!" Sakura said grinning "OOOHH OK OK!" Naruto said "Be here a t 6:30 pm ok?" Sakura said and hung up…

**6:30** pm Someone's knocking on the door.. Sakura quickly open it "Hey Hinata,Naruto..come in." Sakura said and gestured them to enter.. "Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted very loud "Good evening Sakura-chan.." Hinata simply greeted..and they both entered.."Make yourself comfortable guys..!" Sakura said and went upstairs to change.. after 5 mins. She's done she's wearing black tank top inside and a gray jacket that's half-zipped and a jeans.." Usual clothing sis?" Gaara asked and sighed and Sakura nodded

"Jeez. You're a girl.."Naruto muttered Sakura glared "What?" She asked Naruto sweated "O-ohh Nothing! Heheh!" he said nervously "OK then.." Sakura said and poked Gaara "Hey let's go before we get late!" She said and her twin nodded "Finally! Let's get going!" Naruto said and stood up as well as the others..

**At The Airport ::::::::::::::::::**

**7:25 pm**

"We're almost late.." Hinata said and sighed "Hehe Yeah.." Naruto laughed Sakura looked up to the screen for the faces of coming passengers.. She looked very carefully at the red haired guy who seem to be left by an orange-haired guy..'That's Sasori-chan!' She quickly remembered "Hey Gaara!" She called and ran to him "What?" He asked curiously "I saw Sasori-chan!" She exclaimed grinning "Well? How about Pein-nii?" He asked again raising his left eyebrow "Well I think Pein-nii got annoyed so he left Sasori-chan yelling.." Sakura said and smirked at her amusement.. Naruto burst out laughing.. Hinata is preventing herself to laugh..

"Yep I certainly did that.." A monotone voice said.."Hey Pein-nii!" Naruto shouted and hugged him "Bro! how are you?" Naruto said "Fine.. it's surprising that you got yourself a gf.." Pein said and Naruto glared

"Hey! Why did you left me!"Sasori shouted the ran to Sakura while holding his luggage "Hey Sasori-chan! I won the bet!" Sakura teased and reminded 'yeah I earned 20 bucks!' "Jeez I just got home.. My what a greeting!" Sasori said and sighed boredly then opened his wallet and picked up 20 bucks and gave it to the pinkette.."Yeah! anyway we prepared dinner! Let's go home!" Sakura said excited because they're eating almost complete…almost…'We're almost complete as a family…' Sakura thought determined to make their family whole again..

Sakura's mother died after giving birth to her..it's been 1 and half year since the plane accident of her father…Her father is in the hospital..in coma still not waking up..

**At Sakura's House:::::::::::**

Actually they are now eating their dinner.."Hey the food is great! Who cooked this!" Sasori exclaimed while his mouth is full…"Me and Gaara!" Sakura said after she swallowed her food.."Hey Hey! Did Uchiha Sasuke came to your school?"Sasori asked after drinking water "Yeah! It's very crowded in the school! We had a hard time to escape from it!" Naruto said.."Oh oh Sakura-chan!" Naruto called pointing at her using his fork…"What?" She asked snorting at the fork used for pointing at her "When is our next practice?" Hinata asked instead.."Oh.. maybe tomorrow.." She replied finishing her food "What practice?" Pein asked curiously looking at her sister

"Band practice? Great isn't it?" She said while grinning Sasori laughed Gaara glared "What Hahah You're going to Hahah dance?" Sasori asked and stopped laughing now he's only giggling "No" Gaara simply replied "I'm the lead guitarist and vocalist! Surprise enough?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow "Stop fighting you guys.." Pein said and they quickly stopped it "Hey we're going now! Bye guys! Oh and Pein I'll be waiting for my chocolate!" Naruto said and opened the door.. He exited with Hinata.. holding hands..!

**At Sakura's room**

She's toning her electric guitar..I'll describe it… her guitar is white with a little black abstract designs from the output jack to the bridge part…Someone opened her door " I enter?" Sasori said and Sakura smiled then nodded "Cool guitar sis.." Sasori complimented as he looked at it "Hey where's your amplifier?" He asked Sakura began to remembered something "Oh.. right I forgot I need to buy new one!"Sakura said rubbing the back of her head "Jeez.. " Sasori said and seatdropped anime style..

"Well when will you buy new one and what happened to the old one?" Sasori asked while borrowing the guitar.."I'll buy tomorrow before school and the old one is not working because it's raining since the last I brought it to school.." She said "Well is Gaara in the band?"Sasori asked "He's the main guitarist.." She replied looking at the clock it's bedtime.."Go to sleep.. you're very hard to wake up!" Saori said and got out of her room "Good night!" With that she slept

**Next Day (MORNING):::::::::::::::::**

Sakura is walking with Sasori and Gaara..to the instruments store while they walking…

**Sasuke' POV::::::**

I'm sitting inside my car when I saw girl with long pink hair walking with 2 red haired..they went to the instruments store .. I thought it was 'her' but I can't see her face.. I reached the school and directly headed to the principal's office for my schedule.

**Sakura's POV::::::::::**

Sasori left us I think he's going to find a new school or get his schedule dunno..I'm walking with my twin his guitar is in the music room he's carrying his bagpack with his left shoulder he's wearing gray t-shirt and jeans with designs while me? I'm wearing brown half sleeve blouse V-necked but not showing my cleavage of course…and a half jeans and ankle-high black converse. Gaara and me separated our way. Well we're not in the same section. "Hi! Sakura-chan!" Ino,Hinata,Naruto greeted me "Good Morning"I greeted back."Saku-chan! Ohayou!" Tenten greeted me and gestured me to sit beside her but there's her bass guitar "Your bass?" I asked/reminding her "Oh right!" She said and removed it then I sat beside her "Hey did you guys heard?" Ino asked she's into rumors actually she wants the latest gossips.."What?" we all asked looking at her "There's a new student.." Neji continued instead..

"Oh? Girl or boy?" I asked I wished it is a boy..or if it's a girl I wish she's not demanding or drama queen. "Rumors said it's a boy.." Kiba popped in out of nowhere while holding my notebook. "Hey what's homeostasis again?" He asked I sighed "Internal Balance.. try to read a book Kiba.." I said and stretched my the bell rang we all went to the room.. we're very early everyday so we can hang out.

Tenten and I plug our amplifiers in the extension Naruto brought then plugge their guitars..Sakura started the intro..then came Tenten.. Naruto are tapping the desk using his drumsticks

(Song:GIRLISM BY SCANDAL)

Sakura:

_Chotto matte suji toka tte tousenainda mon__  
><em>_Onna gokoro mujun bakka akirerunda mou__  
><em>_Yasashiku saretai kedo yasashiku shisugi wa NO!__  
><em>_Kimochi hirotte yo I say "YES"_

The strumming become more harder Tenten ,Ino,Hinata joined the chorus aswell as Naruto and Kiba:

_Asa to yoru ja taido mo kawaru__  
><em>_YES is "NO"! NO is "YES"!__  
><em>_Otome kotoba chanto rikai shite ne__  
><em>_NO is YES is NO_!

Tenten:

_Butterunda sore dake de tokusurun dashi__  
><em>_Kokoro wa sorya meiku nanka dekinai kedo__  
><em>_Jiritsu shite itai tama no koshi mo ii__  
><em>_SABAIBARU dekiru no wa onna deshou_

Sakura:

_Ame to hare ja kibun mo kawaru_

All:

_YES is "NO"! NO is "YES"!_

TenTen:

_Jishin motte chanto aishite yo ne_

All:

_YES! YES! YES!_

_Ototoi to asatte ja onna wa kawaru__  
><em>Sakura::: YES_ is "NO"! NO is "YES"!__  
><em>_Uwattsura ni madowanaide chanto tsuite kite ne__  
><em>_Tenten::: NO is YES is NO_!

Sakura:::

_Nani ga honto nante kitto wakannai desho__  
><em>_Datte minna kattena koto bakka iunda mon__  
><em>_Kimi ga waratta kazu wo kazoeyou__  
><em>_POJITIBU shikou ni__  
><em>_We say _

ALL:::

"_Cheers!"_

Sakura:::

_Ai wo gata ni, genjitsu teki ni__  
><em>_Ai wa kaire, gen sou no mama ni...__  
><em>_Ai wo gata ni, genjitsu teki ni__  
><em>_Ai wo _motomete

Tenten:

_Shout shitenno!_

Sakura:::

_Asa to yoru ja taido mo kawaru_

All:::

_YES is "NO"! NO is "YES"!_

Sakura:::

_Ototoi to asatte ja onna ji wa kawaru_

All:::

_YES is "NO"! NO is "YES"!_

Sakura and Tenten::

_Uwattsura ni madowanai de hora tsuite kite_

All:::

_YES is "NO"! NO is "YES"!_

Sakura and Tenten:::

_Onna to wa bi to uso to himitsu to ABOGADO desu_

ALL::

_NO! NO! NO!_

Tenten and Sakura::

_YES is NO__  
><em>_NO is... _

The strumming stopped.

"That was cool.." Tsunade said while clapping everyone turned to look at her..she stopped clapping

"Anyways, The new student will be your classmate just wait for the bell and then he'll enter..don't do anything ridiculous Ino.." She said and with that she walked away..We turned to Ino who's blushing in embarrassment..

"What was that?" Kiba asked looking at Ino "Well I know who is the new student.." She said and hid her face."Who ?" I asked while unplugging our guitars "Well guys don't be surprised…" after I unplugged my guitar me and Tenten drank our water together.. I'm facing Kiba Tenten's facing Naruto… "Well who is it?" Neji asked Ino "It's..Uchiha Sasuke.." She said in a small voice that we can hear..I spat my water from my mouth to Kiba and Tenten to glared at Tenten and Kiba glared at me too

"I told you not to be surprised."Ino said boredly "Sorry.. that was really quite surprising.." I said while handling my extra towel to my cousin,Kiba..

END OF CHAPTER 4 REVIEW PLS!:D!_  
><em>


	5. The meeting and familiarization

**CHAPTER 5**

**DISCLAIMER::: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND NARUTO!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::PINKY SWEAR: PROMISE!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CHAPTER 5::::::::::::**

**Sakura's POV**::::::::::

The bell for hell… joking.. time for class I mean. Tenten and I headed to the music room so we can leave our guitar there. We ran. My guitar accidentally bump into a boy."Ah, I'm sorry!"I bowed and said to the boy I bumped.."No it's okay.." He said I stood straight..emerald clashed with onyx..

'Sasuke Uchiha huh?' I thought.."What's your name?" he asked me.. I knew forgot me."Sakura we have to hurry..!" Tenten said and grabbed my right wrist then dragged me..

**To the music room:::::**

**Normal POV::::::::::::**

"Thanks.." Sakura said to Tenten .Tenten gave a confused looked "You know for awhile ago.. really that idiot don't remember me anymore.." Sakura said and Tenten smirked in amusement . "It wasn't in my plans!"Tenten said then laughed Sakura raised her eyebrow,they're now walking outside the music room heading to their classroom "Mm. k.." Sakura muttered. Tenten they got to their room.

"Ohayou Kakashi-sensei.."They both said in on the count of 1,2,3! "You're e-early!" Tenten said and fell "Woah.. you're early! Sensei! " Naruto said.. what a late reaction, "This is the end of the world!" Sakura Tenten and Naruto shouted.

"Hey guys be formal! We have a new classmate!" Karin, a model said."Shut up bitchy!" Tenten muttered crossing her both arms against her chest and heading to her seat "Whatever.." Sakura said and followed Tenten "What did you 2 said?" Karin shouted."Nothing! you deaf!" Sakura said 'She's really getting on my nerves..' both Tenten and Sakura thought..

"Ehem.. at last you guys stopped fighting.." Kakashi said and Karin shouted "Because they obey me..like I'm the master which I'm really the master.." she said. Sakura and Tenten vein-popped anime style. "Master my ass!" Tenten shouted back "I told you guys to be quiet right!" Kakashi shouted and they both stopped "Ok..that's good.." Kakashi said in his normal voice.

"You can come in now mister…" Kkashi said and the door opened revealing Uchiha Sasuke."Kyaa! Sasuke-kun!" Karin and her group shouted at the back. "Ew.." Sakura muttered while shuddering.

"Girls.. no shouting is allowed."Kakashi said and the other girls have hearts in their eyes except Hinata Ino Tenten Sakura.. Tenten is listening to the music from her earphones.. Sakura staring outside through the window beside her daydreaming on how to kill is making an article for the school newspaper about is drawing something..

Tenten removed her earphones and poked Sakura.. who's muttering "I'm gonna kill her.." Tenten sweat dropped anime style."Hey wake up Sakura!" Tenten whispered aloud in her ear. She perked up."What?" she asked Tenten sighed and pointed to the new student in front."Well?" Tenten asked "well what?" Sakura asked slapped her forehead.

"Introduce yourself mister.."Kakashi said gesturing him to introduce himself."I won't introduced myself anymore.. everyone knows me anyways.." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Just introduce yourself.. is it hard?" Sakura asked she's not looking at him she's searching inside her book to find the guitar tabs and lyrics that she left inside. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.. 'No one ever said that to me before..' he thought. Sakura found the 2 bond paper and handed the lyrics to Naruto who mouthed a 'Thank You' then grinned.

"Uchiha Sasuke is my name..thank you." Sasuke said and bowed."Now where do I sit?" Sasuke asked looking at Kakashi with an emotionless face. "Beside Uzumaki." Kakashi simply replied Naruto rose his hand and Sasuke sat beside him. Sasuke is beside Tenten who's beside Sakura.

"Oi Sakura!" Naruto called and the pinkette turn around to see him."What?" She asked in a bored tone

"My chocolate!" Naruto reminded and Sakura remembered "Oh right.." She said and searched it in her bag. 2 Hershey's chocolate. And handed it to him."Thanks!" Naruto said and handed the other one to Kiba. "Thanks bro!" Kiba thanked.

"Hey Sasuke-san?"Naruto called the raven haired boy raised an eyebrow "Nice to meet you Sasuke-san I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto introduced himself."Sasuke is fine. I'm not into formality.." Sasuke replied "Nice to meet you too. You're the mayor's son right?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded

"I'll introduced you to my friends later!" Naruto said happily and Sasuke nodded in reply.

**TO SAKURA AND TENTEN:::**

They're texting each other even if they're seatmates..

To:Saku-chan From: Tenten XD

**I'm tensed..**

To:Tenten XD From: Sakura :'

**Why? Hungry?**

To:Saku-chan From: Tenten XD

**No.. Sasuke Uchiha is behind me.. I mean I'm receiving glares..**

To:TentenXD from:Sakura :'

**Pfft! I'm the one who's receiving it.. remember? I forced him to introduced himself! :P**

To:Saku-chan From: Tenten XD

**Thought it was me! XD**

**LUNCH::::**

Sakura's sitting beside Temari and singing GIRLism quietly."Sakura-chan.. Kurenai-sensei and Anko-sensei wants your band to practice inside our room…" Shino said then adjust the glass to the bridge of his nose.."Aa thank you!" Sakura said and smiled "Your welcome.. oh by the way your cousin can't stop playing with the dog in the garden.." with that Shino walked away.

"Let's go to the music room..!" Tenten and Naruto said in unison.."ok Let's call my twin first.." Sakura said and they nodded.. soon they found Gaara then they headed to the music room.

"After lunch go to my room please" Sakura said and her twin nodded and they separated."What song are we gonna play?" Naruto asked curiously.."Of course what we practiced awhile ago! GIRLism!"Tenten shouted through Naruto's chuckled and Tenten and Naruto started bumpin each other and Naruto accidentally bump Sakura to Sasuke again…"Sakura-chan you're very light-weig-" Naruto complimented/insulted. "Sorry again..I'll kill you Naruto!" Sakura said and ran up to Naruto "Hey what's your name?" Sasuke shouts while she's running "It's Sakura!" Sakura shouts back and waved

'Sakura..'Sasuke thought and headed to his classroom in a normal pace with his hands inside his pockets..

**To Sakura:::::**

**Sakura's POV**

We're running in the corridor we have to hurry for the band practice and my guitar is a little heavy..-_-' I'm daydreaming and my twin caught me doing it.."Hey..I called you for the 3rd time.. daydreaming?"He teased and I nodded soon we reached our classroom and Kurenai-sensei is already there waiting for us I think… "Hey Kurenai-sensei!" The hyper-blond-loud-idiot shouted.. "Stop shouting Naruto.." Kurenai-sensei said and gestured us to sit.. of course we follow commands so we did it..Since I'm sitting here me and Tenten fixed our guitars and we're now doing and exercise strumming "What are we waiting for!" Naruto shouted behind me while tapping the desk using his drum sticks..looking impatient..while Tenten's popping her bubblegum while she's strumming.."Oi! Sorry I'm late!" Anko-sensei yelled and we all looked at her as she walked to the room.."So what are you going to play for the programs guys? We need 2 songs.." Anko explained to us and I replied "We already mastered 1 song but me and Naruto are still composing the other one.." Naruto nodded and I belive Tenten has no idea..I mean she's looking at me with a question mark on the top of her head.. I sighed feeling bored I nodded to my twin and the others..

"We're gonna start playing now.."Gaara said and the teachers nodded.. I inhaled deeply and exhaled long.. and the beat started..

Sakura:

_Chotto matte suji toka tte tousenainda mon__  
><em>_Onna gokoro mujun bakka akirerunda mou__  
><em>_Yasashiku saretai kedo yasashiku shisugi wa NO!__  
><em>_Kimochi hirotte yo I say "YES"_

ALL:::

_Asa to yoru ja taido mo kawaru__  
><em>_YES is "NO"! NO is "YES"!__  
><em>_Otome kotoba chanto rikai shite ne__  
><em>_NO is YES is NO_!

Tenten:

_Butterunda sore dake de tokusurun dashi__  
><em>_Kokoro wa sorya meiku nanka dekinai kedo__  
><em>_Jiritsu shite itai tama no koshi mo ii__  
><em>_SABAIBARU dekiru no wa onna deshou_

Sakura:

_Ame to hare ja kibun mo kawaru_

All:

_YES is "NO"! NO is "YES"!_

TenTen:

_Jishin motte chanto aishite yo ne_

All:

_YES! YES! YES!_

_Ototoi to asatte ja onna wa kawaru_

__Sakura::: YES_ is "NO"! NO is "YES"!__  
><em>_Uwattsura ni madowanaide chanto tsuite kite ne_

___Tenten::: NO is YES is NO_!

Sakura:::

_Nani ga honto nante kitto wakannai desho__  
><em>_Datte minna kattena koto bakka iunda mon__  
><em>_Kimi ga waratta kazu wo kazoeyou__  
><em>_POJITIBU shikou ni__  
><em>_We say _

ALL:::

"_Cheers!"_

Sakura:::

_Ai wo gata ni, genjitsu teki ni__  
><em>_Ai wa kaire, gen sou no mama ni...__  
><em>_Ai wo gata ni, genjitsu teki ni__  
><em>_Ai wo _motomete

Tenten:

_Shout shitenno!_

Sakura:::

_Asa to yoru ja taido mo kawaru_

All:::

_YES is "NO"! NO is "YES"!_

Sakura:::

_Ototoi to asatte ja onna ji wa kawaru_

All:::

_YES is "NO"! NO is "YES"!_

Sakura and Tenten::

_Uwattsura ni madowanai de hora tsuite kite.._

The song ended and now I'm drinking my water.."Oi Sakura!" my cousin called me,Kiba.. yes it's Kiba my mother and his father are siblings..weird isn't it?

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND THE SONG OF SCANDAL(Girlism)**


	6. He remembered

**Chapter 6::::::**

**DISCLAIMER:::I don't OWN NARUTO AND THE SONGS..**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::PINKY SWEAR:PROMISE!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CHAPTER 6:::::::::**

"Oi Sakura!" My cousin called me I asked after I swallowed the water I turned to him and ask "What?" raising my left eyebrow and he fake frowned "Hey! No need to raise your eyebrow!" he teased rubbing my face.. I removed his hand then faced him..

"Just joking.. jeez are you mad?" He asked worried because I had an angry look in my face I closed my eyes then smiled and shook my head "No I'm not.. because I'm used to it..anyways what do ya want?" I asked straight to the point "Can we use the music room?" He asked and I have a wondered look in my face "Huh? For what?" I asked backed he rubbed his head "For dance practice..because the dance room is being use by the ballet dancers.. so just wondering if we could use it for now.." He explained and I smiled and yawned because I'm tired

"Why are you dancing and who's in your group?" I ask while we're taking our seats."Sai and the other seniors.." He replied then leaned on the desk "Anyways.. I gave you the permission to borrow it for awhile but please promise me that you won't do anything stupid with the music equipments there..?" I asked and rested my palm against my cheek "Promise.. " Kiba promised and smiled I stuck out my pink finger and asked "Pinky Swear?" like 12 yrs ago…

**Sasuke's POV**

At last I'm here at my room.. I was stuck with my fans who wanted my autograph.. When I entered I saw Sakura and Kiba pinky swearing… Now I become more familiarized with it..I took a good look at Sakura's eyes..

"Pinky Swear?" Sakura asked Kiba offering her pinky and Kiba shooked it with his pinky "Promise!" They both said..I just stood here.. my memories are coming back to me

"_We're moving…"_

"_Why didn't you told me earlier?"_

"_I'll MARRY YOU SOMEDAY Sakura!"_

"_Promise to wait for me!"_

"_I promise!"_

"_Pinky Swear?"_

"She's her.." I muttered accidentally.. and gladly no one heard it.. I went to Kurenai-sensei and Anko-sensei regarding the program I'll be with.

**SAKURA'S POV::::**

"I'll get going bye!"Kiba said,he stood up and waved he directly headed to the music room to arrange it so that it can have space for the dancing..

I saw Sasuke talking with Kurenai-sensei and Anko-sensei..Hm? wonder what is it..since we stopped practicing I pulled my bond paper to compose..

I was writing the lyrics when Kurenai-sensei called me I stopped "Sakura! Please Come here!" and I did what has said. Kurenai-sensei and I were the only 2 talking while Anko-sensei is talking to Sasuke..

"You'll be performing 3 songs.. the 3rd song will be in English..but you have a partner ok?" She said and I nodded "Am I be the one who'll compose?" I asked because If I'm again.. sigh.. "No.." She simply said while smirking .."Anyways who's my partner?" I asked again boredly while hugging my guitar's neck.."Uchiha Sasuke..will be your partner.." She simply said and I nodded not catching up.. My eyes widened in surprise "HIM?" I asked loudly pointing at Sasuke's back Kurenai-sensei nodded "Keep your voice down..you're starting to sound like Naruto.." Kurenai said in a calm tone and smiled at me I nodded

"What's the song anyways?" I asked while tapping my hand on my desk.."I think it's "If You Ever Come Back.."" she replied and turned to Anko-sensei who nodded at her then Kurenai-sensei turned to look at me "Ok.. you have to practice and talk about the song with Uchiha-san.." She said as she stood up,I nodded in reply.. she began to leave with Anko-sensei.. I sighed ,I doing what Kurenai-sensei said I walked to meet Sasuke…

He looked at me like only gestured at me to sit. "About the song.."He started looking at the paper he's looking at "What is the song anyways?" I asked looking at him in a curious look "I'm deciding between "If Your Ever Come Back" and "Science and Faith" which do you think is better?" He said then asked I apped my chin before I replied " well for me is "If You Ever Come Back" " I nodded in reply and replied "Aa.." was that even a word?

"You like catchy songs don't you?" He asked and I nodded while smiling "'s cool.."I replied "When is the practice anyways?" I asked "Tomorrow..your name is Sakura, right?" He asked and I nodded. I knew it he forgot about me..there's no use. Even if he ask my name, there are many Sakura here in Japan.

"Yes why?" I replied and asked raising my left eyebrow he shook his head "Nothing,I just have a childhood friend who's name is Sakura too." He replied looking at me seriously."Ok." I said THAT'S ME YOU IDIOT! "What's your surname anyways?" He asked again in return I raised my left eyebrow "Haruno.." I replied what is his problem anyways? Even if he check my background he won't remember me at all..

**SASUKE'S POV:::::::::::**

It's really is'her'.I have to find a way to get her back to me.I have to tell her that I remembered , I have to know her more..I stared at her for a does look like'her'

"Why are staring at me like that?" She suddenly asked while she's checking the lyrics.I shook my head and I accidentally answered "Nothing you look like my childhood bestfriend.." my eyes widened at my sudden reply."It's that so?" she said looking at me I nodded in reply."Tomorrow's the practice.. bring your band also." I said in a normal tone as if nothing happened."Ok! I should get going! Bye!" she said with that she left me.

I stared at her while she in her neck caught my eye. The ring as a pendant.I swear that ring is familiar,it's just hard to remember.

I looked around the around the room and I saw Sakura's probably accidentally left it.I picked it up and left the room to search for its owner, I'm walking I found Tenten walking with Hyuga Neji. I walked up to them and asked "Where's Sakura?" I looked at her in unemotional look in my face.

"Oh Saku-chan ne? She's at the garden." She said pointing at the flowers between the arc. I nodded and muttered a "Thanks." I ran their and I saw the pinkette sitting under the 's taking a nap I guess.I reached the tree and sat beside her. I looked at the time and got up. I left a sticky note to the guitar saying

_You forgot your guitar in the classroom,I grabbed it and went to find you're sleeping I left it here._

_From:: Sasuke.._

I sticked it in her guitar.I went out of the garden before I get late in the interview for the school's newspaper.

**After A While..**

**Sakura's POV::::::::**

Due to the sun's light,I woke bumped behind me.I looked at it and saw my guitar together with a note. I read it saying:::

_You forgot your guitar in the classroom,I grabbed it and went to find you're sleeping I left it here._

_From:: Sasuke.._

I smiled at the note.I shook my head. Why am I smiling! Am I slowly FALLING IN LOVE again? No no! this shouldn't be happening! I got up and picked my guitar. I ran out of the garden and trashed the note.

I ran to the music room.I looked at the M!I'm almost skipping my classes! I ran and ran to reach the music room. As I reached it I put my guitar down and exited.I once again ran in the hallways,but my eyes interview to Sasuke for the school's is the one who's interviewing!

Someone tapped me on my left and right shoulder.I turned around to see who it 's Tenten and Naruto.

"Hey! I thought you're not gonna wake up again!" Naruto said while grinning at me "So? Want ramen with us?" he asked pointing an accusing finger at me.I slightly pushed the finger away from my face.

"Don't we have classes?" I asked dumbly in a curious way."No! duh! It's homeroom!"Tenten said in 'as a matter of fact' kind of tone "Oh it is? How long did I fell asleep?"I asked dumfounded Tenten and Naruto laughed at me. Jeez I just asked them

"Really guys, stop laughing I just asked." I said in serious hung her arm around me and we started to walk."Have you took lunch?" Naruto asked me I shook my head "Only a little.." I replied and Naruto pouted "You know what? You should eat a lot!" he said eat a lot? But I do eat.. "HM? Why?" I asked curiously raising my left eyebrow.

"I mean look at you! You're thin!"Tenten teased but hey it's true I'm a bit thin. "It's not my fault if I have fast metabolism!" I replied back and grinned at them.

"Whatever.."I heard Naruto muttered we reached the school's gym."Uh huh? What are we going to do here?" I asked looking around. I saw Ino and Hinata ran up to us. "Hey! Forehead!" Ino called and I looked at her "What pig?" I asked raising my left seem to noticed my eyebrow.

"Stop doing that ! it's annoying!" Tenten shouted loudly."Huh?" I asked raising my eyebrow now at her "That! You're raising your eyebrow! It's annoying me!" She shouted and I stopped "Happy?" I asked again Tenten nodded and sighed in relief.

"What happened to the interview awhile ago Ino-chan?" Hinata asked politely and Ino grinned. She went back to where she is from and picked her went back to all sat in the seats

Ino is in between Tenten and me and at my back is Naruto and at Tenten's back is Hinata. Ino opened a document file,which I suppose she's still working at it.

"Woah! That's long, are you done in that?" Tenten asked pointing at the screen of the laptop with an amazed look in her face."Not yet but almost.."Ino said and grinned

END OF CHAPTER 6:::::::::


	7. Bad Feeling

**CHAPTER 7::::**

**DISCLAIMER:::**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::PINKY SWEAR:PROMISE!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CHAPTER 7:::::**

**Sakura's POV**

"Just read it guys…" Ino told us but my phone rang 'Seems like I got a message..' I thought to myself.

"Who's phone was that?" Tenten asked looking at us,I replied with a plastered smile on my face "Oh, it's mine! ".I picked out my phone from my message is from Sasori.

_To:: Sakura :' From::Sasori-CHAN!_

_ me at the hospital after school._

I read it and Tenten took a peek at the text message.I allowed her of course.I replied to Sasori-nii

_To::Sasori-CHAN! From::Sakura :'_

_Okay.._

"Pfft!"Tenten grunted and crossed her arms in front of her against her chest.I gave her a questioning look.

"What?" I asked looking at her curiously."Hospital?There's a lot of meeting place out there.."She said with a frown "Oh you want to come with me?" I asked her and her frown faded."Yeah..you know I had history in the hospital.."

_Tenten's Flashback_

**TENTEN'S POV:: 7 yrs old**

"_I told you not to rode the mountain bike of Pein-san!" Mom scolded even if if I got into an accident,this is the most memorable of all my accidents in my LIFE! It was AMAZING!_

"_Now look at you,Ughh! Anyways we're near at the hospital.." My mom continued while she's driving the car,I'm at the back seat so I grinned without her noticing. As soon as we reached the hospital, Mom took me to the creepy doctor to cure my wounds and check 's very creepy,he's wearing white coat, he had weird eyeglasses,and everything is very creepy._

**END OF FLASHBACK:::**

**SAKURA'S POV**::

"I could feel you shrug in the inside Ten-chan.." I told her and she smirk at me.. "Hehe.."She chuckled afterwards,Ino popped in "Hey are you guys gonna read it or not?" She asked us..We both nodded and read it..

_Ino::: Well Uchiha,why did you transfer in our school?_

_Sasuke::: For a little break in my career._

Tenten popped in with a frown "Pfft! Break my ass.." she muttered and continued to read

_Ino:: What do you expect in our school then?_

_Sasuke::Good Ranking._

_Ino::Okay..What is your 1__st__ impression to your class.._

_Sasuke-smirk-::Very amusing.._

_Ino::Thank you,So about your love life Sasuke-san, Any girl in this school you're interested with?_

_Sasuke::Hn.. Yes,there is.._

_Ino::Really? Is she in your class?_

_Sasuke::You'll find out._

"Did Sasuke-san really said that?" Hinata asked Ino,she grinned at her and nodded.

"Interested my ass"Tenten muttered glared."Stop muttering will ya?" Ino asked/commanded

"Jeez alright.." Tenten replied and Sakura giggled."Hey it's quiet.. Are you making a miracle,Naruto?" I asked not turning my head at the reply."Naruto?" Ino asked was the only one who turned her head at the previous position of Naruto,no signs of him and Hinata there.

**NORMAL POV::::::::**

"Hm,Maybe they left?" Sakura asked 2 other girls nodded."We should get back to class.." Tenten said and they all stood up. They ran in order to reach their they reached was preparing for the dismissal.

"Hehe are we late Kakashi-sensei?" Tenten asked nervously while putting a nervous smile

"'s half day remember?" Kakashi replied in his amused voice and he lowered her orange book.

He looked at the clock and the ball rang "Dismiss.." was his reply and the students are racing out to go ,Tenten ,Sasuke ,Neji ,Hinata,Naruto,Ino,Sai,Shikamaru.,Temari,Kiba are walking outside the campus.

"Hn,want me to ride you home guys?" Sasuke asked coolly."No t-thanks but Neji and me have a ride. We should stop here."Hinata said and stuttered a little. "Aa" was Sasuke's reply.

"How about you Sakura-san and Tenten-san?" Sasuke asked politely."Just call me Sakura..don't like formalities." Sakura replied and continued walking along with Tenten "Me too. Just call me Tenten.."Tenten said and smiled.

"No thanks.. we don't wanna disturb Tenten?Sakura said and Tenten nodded and Naruto popped in "YOU CAN ASK ME! I'll need a ride anyways..!" Naruto screamed throwing his right fist in the air."You're so loud,dobe." Sasuke muttered and the blond-head boy heard it "Hey! I heard that ! Teme!"

And suddenly,the car stopped in front of Sakura,the driver was Pein.

"Lil sis' we have to hurry at the hospital,Sasori's waiting for you like crazy." Pein stated and Sakura nodded _'I have a bad feeling..'_Sakura thought and tightened her grip to her bag."Hey can I come too? No one's home 's with Dad in a business trip!"Tenten and popped in and Pein nodded and both hurry up to get drove.

"What was that?" Temari asked looking curious. "Dunno,I saw Sakura tightened her grip to her bag."Sasuke replied emotionless. "Maybe,Ugly is hungry?" Sai asked/stated, which earned him a bonk in the head form Ino.

"Something's wrong.."Kiba muttered and Ino heard her "What could it be? Hey aren't you supposed to come with them!"Ino asked pointing at the car who just drove off."Hey ooh Yeah! Wait for me!" Kiba remembered and hurried up "Dammit I'm gonna call a taxi." He whispered,and stood there looking at the vehicles passed by,just in time a signaled to taxi and entered inside it.

"To the hospital,Mister." He stated and the driver nodded and drove_. 'I have to hurry,I have a bad feeling..'_Kiba thought and spaced out.

**TO THE OTHERS:::::::**

"I'm really really curious about what's happening!"Naruto exclaimed inside of Sasuke's limo.

"Hey Teme,tell me about yourself!"Naruto started a conversation to snap Sasuke from spacing out."huh?"Sasuke asked dumb founded "Tell me 'bout yourself dude." Naruto stated again and Sasuke nodded then sighed."what part of it?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto,he let out a frustrated sigh

"Let's start with your childhood days."Naruto said and grinned "I lived here back then before we moved to another location."Sasuke said and Naruto snorted "That's all and why did you moved out?" He asked and waiting for an answer "It's because of my family's company,so I have to." Sasuke stated and looked at his drink. "So any friends that you left?" Naruto asked while eating his ice cream.

"Yeah..I left my bestfriend."Sasuke replied and vein popped at Naruto. "Hey what?" Naruto asked suspiciously pointing an accusing finger at him. "Nothing.." Sasuke answered

"Oh here's my stop! Thanks teme!" Naruto exclaimed and pointed at the convenient store. "What the store dobe?"Sasuke asked looking at the store then at Naruto.

"Why gotta prob? I'm going to buy ramen!" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded _'What's up with ramen anyways?"_ Naruto got out of the car and waved "Ja!" He bade.

** END OF CHAPTER 7::::**

**STAY TUNED!**


	8. Problem and Suspicion

**CHAPTER 8::**

**Thanks for the reviews I got, I appreciate it..**

**DISCLAIMER:: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::PINKY SWEAR: PROMISE! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CHAPTER 8::::**

**At the Hospital**

"Well what happened!" Sakura asked the doctor."Sakura calm down.."Kiba said and patted her left shoulder. "I have a good news and a bad news.." the doctor stated. "Get on with it.." Sasori muttered somewhere. "The good news is your father is awake.." the doctor said with a smile. Sakura smiled genuinely. "Well the bad news is he's not yet fully recovered, Kids, you have to transfer your father as soon as possible for further treatment.I suggest a high-class hospital." The doctor said and their eyes widened in shock.

"NANI!" Kiba shouted in beside Sakura. The pinkette looked down "If not as soon as possible?" she asked not looking at the doctor. "He might die or could go back to coma again.." The doctor said sadly .

Sakura's tears slowly fell. "Ah can we talk to uncle?" Kiba asked. "Not yet , but he can hear you guys, but try on letting him write what he want to say to you in a paper." The doctor replied and continued "I should get going now.." then walked away.

"Maybe we should see dad.."Pain suggested and gestured them to walked inside the room. "Yeah we should.." Sasori said and went first inside. Followed by Tenten Sakura and was the last who entered the room.

"Dad.." the 3 muttered and so their father heard them. One of his fingers moved. "Dad!" Sakura said and cried as she embraced her father, "I promise to make you feel well again.!" She said.

**MORNING**

**AT SCHOOL:::::::::::::::::**

"What happened to Sakura-chan eh? Kiba?" Naruto asked curiously at looked straight in Kiba's eyes. "Well It's 'bout uncle…" Kiba said and looked away. "Really what happened?" Hinata asked worriedly

"Why all of you are curious?" Kiba asked pissed off. "Well it really mattered awhile ago she's angrily punching the kick shield." Neji said calmly and looked at Tenten who's spaced out. "Yeah! She's serious, Man!" Naruto shouted,wanting Kiba to spit out what's happening to his made a guess,

"Let me guess, family matter?" he asked his palm under his chin and sipped his stayed in silence."So it's a yes.." Sasuke said and put down his tea.

"I guess I'll tell you the truth.. "Tenten snapped out of her gang looked at told them what happened in the hospital yesterday.

"Aa, that's awful.." Sasuke muttered "Poor Sakura-chan.." Naruto and Hinata muttered in unison."Excuse me.I'm going to the rooftop." Sasuke said and stood up and headed fast to the rooftop.

**AT THE ROOFTOP:::**

**Sasuke's POV:::**

I heard quiet sobs. I followed the sounds and saw Sakura crying quietly. She noticed me. "Oh you're here." She whispered and I nodded in reply. "What's the matter?" I asked curiously she frowned "None of your concerns and nothing.." She muttered I chuckled in m own amusement."You're crying with no reasons?" I asked and sat beside her."…" came a reply from the pink head. I gazed my sight around the rooftop. It has a nice view of the city. I heard her sniffed.

"Hn.. Tenten told me 'bout yesterday.." I started She looked at me. "Don't you know that this is my hiding place?" she replied I think she's avoiding the subject while circling her pinky finger on the ground.

"Don't change the subject ,Sakura." I replied she looked at me with her eyes red and puffy eyes.I took my handkerchief out of my pocket and handed it to hesitantly took it. "Take it.."I ordered her and she took it and wiped the tears that are left in her face.

"Tenten told you,ne?" she asked and sadly smiled making her heart ripped once more. "Yeah, 'bout your dad.."I replied gazing at her I continued "Financial problem too?" She nodded and looked on the ground.

"Yeah desperately..I mean we're still young and studying plus, I don't have any mother that will help us." She stated and chuckled with pain she felt like crying again. "If someone organized the thing with your father, what are you going to do then?" I asked her and she smirked in amusement "Of course I would't let that happen for free, I will make that someone make a condition." She answered

"you're really one of a kind."I muttered and smirked."Don't you know that we're almost skipping class?" she asked and I nodded "I'm aware you know." I replied.

**TIMESKIP**

**SAKURA'S POV:::**

**DISMISSAL:::**

"Ne, Sakura-chan,we're are you heading today?" Temari asked waving a hand in front of me. I am walking beside her and my twin is following me, we're heading to the hospital. "At the hospital.." I replied continuing to walk. "How troublesome, Hey where's Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked Naruto who's walking beside Hinata,I'm surrounded by love birds. "Teme? Well he said he has an to settle something important."Naruto replied since when did he called Sasuke 'Teme'? Tenten's music blasted in her did it on song is called Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne.

She sang along with the song. "Sometimes I get so weird  
>I even freak myself out" Tenten started<p>

Followed by Hinata :: "I laugh myself to sleep  
>It's my lullaby"<p>

Temari ::: "Sometimes I drive so fast  
>Just to feel the danger"<p>

Gaara and Naruto:: "I wanna scream  
>It makes me feel alive "<p>

Wait Gaara? My eyes widened "Come on Sakura-chan ..sing with us.!" Tenten encouraged me.

Tenten:: "Is it enough to love?"  
>Me:"Is it enough to breathe? Somebody ripped my heart out."<p>

"Yeah that's it sis, you should be sometimes. You're out of yourself awhile ago." Gaara teased well he don't have to say it in my face.

Hinata:: "And leave me here to bleed"

We all sang except for Shikamaru who found it troublesome.

ALL::

Somebody save my life  
>I'd rather be anything but ordinary please<p>

To walk within the lines  
>Would make my life so boring<br>I want to know that I  
>Have been to the extreme<br>So knock me off my feet  
>Come on now give it to me<br>Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
>Is it enough to breathe?<br>Somebody rip my heart out  
>And leave me here to bleed<br>Is it enough to die?  
>Somebody save my life<br>I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
>I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.<p>

Let down your defences  
>Use no common sense<br>If you look you will see  
>that this world is a beautiful<br>accident turbulent suculent  
>opulent permanent, no way<br>I wanna taste it  
>Don't wanna waste it away<p>

Sometimes I get so weird  
>I even freak myself out<br>I laugh my self to sleep  
>It's my lullaby<p>

Is it enough?  
>Is it enough?<br>Is it enough to breathe?  
>Somebody rip my heart out<br>And leave me here to bleed  
>Is it enough to die?<br>Somebody save my life  
>I'd rather be anything but ordinary please<p>

Is it enough?  
>Is it enough to die?<br>Somebody save my life  
>I'd rather be anything but ordinary please I'd rather be anything but ordinary please..<p>

"Ne, that was fun!" Naruto exclaimed throwing his fist in the air."Yeah.." I replied and smiled delightly.

"Bye! We're here in front of the hospital, take care guys!" I said and waved. Me and my twin headed searched for the doctor who's in charge in taking care of my father. He found us actually. Then he greeted us.

"Your 2 brothers didn't tell you yet, right?" He said with a smile in his face. Our face was confused from what the doctor said. "Huh?' we both asked raising our left eyebrows. "Well your father had been delivered to a 1st class hospital." The doctor said and chuckled. "I have no idea what are you talking about." I replied then my mouth fell opened.

"Who did it?" my twin asked looking calm as ever, how does he do it? He's always in cool. "I don't know either but ask this hospital instead." He told us and gave the hospital name. "Aa, Arigatou Gozaimasu." We both thanked the doctor and headed out.

Something hit me, my memories awhile ago when me and Sasuke are talking. Then I know who's responsible. "Something wrong? You're spaced out." Gaara asked calmly. I nodded.

**To Sasuke..**

**SASUKE'S POV**

My phone rang and I answered it. A call from Dobe. "What dobe?" I asked. I and dobe planned this. Let's just say, Naruto volunteered to help. "Sakura's heading to Fire Country Hospital."Naruto said loudly he's with Hinata and Tenten. "Told 'ya we're good at spying."Tenten said and grinned happily.

"Good then?" I replied then smirked, as I stir the coffee. "She's entering inside!" Hinata said in a weak voice.


	9. Consequence!

**CHAPTER 9::**

**Disclaimer:: I don't own Naruto or Anything!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::PINKY SWEAR:PROMISE!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 9::**

**Sakura's POV::**

We entered at the said hospital and asked the nurse in the lobby . "Looks like I know who's responsible for this." I whispered to my twin. His eyes widened. "Who?" he asked curiously, wanting to know who did it. "I'm not sure yet, I'll tell you if I confirmed it.." I replied to him, as soon as we reached the room we entered and we saw Pain sitting and Sasori sleeping.

"Hey !" I shouted to get their attention, fortunately they looked at me. "Yo! Sis.."Sasori said then yawned afterwards. "Hey,sorry guys I didn't tell you immediately about, you know, this.." Pain explained to us. I sighed in relief. "It's alright, anyways how' s dad?" Gaara said and and took the seat, Pain-nii offered him. I'm the only one left standing, oh how nice of my brothers.

"Oi," Sasori called me, I turned to look at him "What?" I asked he shoukd offer me a seat, I can't see a free seat here inside. "There's no seat left how 'bout you seat at the edge of the bed?" He ordered and smiled "How nice of you.." I said and pouted, then I did it.

"How's dad?" I asked Pain and he looked at me and smiled, "His operation is tomorrow." He said and a small nod was my reply. "Mm, kay." I said and continued to ask "Well are we going to pay it?" well I'm worried about money you know! "Nope" was his reply and I'm really getting curious "Then who?" I asked and Sasori was turned to answer me "Find it out tomorrow." Then he took a nap again.

"So your gonna be here 'til night?" I asked and Pain-nii. "Can I go now?" I asked seeing my father in this case hurts me. "Why?" Pain-nii asked "to study." I simply replied and he nodded "Wanna come Gaara?" I offered and he shook his head. I dashed out of the hospital.

**SOMEWHERE**

**Sasuke ' s POV**

"She's outside!" Naruto whispered. Since she's out maybe she's suspecting me that I did it. That's good 'cause tomorrow her life will change. "What if she reject your offer?" Hinata asked and Tenten continued "Yeah, what are you going to do, dude?" Yeah what if? "Well simple, I will take away what I have done to his father.."I replied and Tenten chuckled "You know she's not going to reject it. She's desperate now." She replied I raised my left eyebrow. "Hn.." I grunted at her "Was that a word?" Naruto asked. "Look she's heading at the store!" Hinata said and pointed. "Wait I'm heading to your place." I said and "We'll be back." Neji said and shut the phone.

**Sakura' s POV:::**

I headed at a store to buy food for my brothers before I head home. I bought the food for me and my brothers. I got out of the store and I was blocked by 3 teens, I think 2 years older than me.

"Well hello, Missy." The blonde guy said in a flirty tone I smirked _'This is a fight.'_ I thought to myself. "Why are you smirking?" the brown haired said and I raised my eyebrow. "None of your business." I said and continued to walk. "You don't remember us, eh?" The blue-head guy said is he stupid? '_Remember them?'_ "No, I don't." I replied and rolled my eyes to them.

"You're the one who beat the crap out of our boss!" The blonde said I raised my eyebrow again "Who's boss?" I asked seriously I beaten a lot of guys hitting on me. "Rikou-sama! The black-haired good looking guy!" he said _'Oh him! That was a month ago!' _ "That was a month ago, can't move on eh?" I teased and smirked _ 'This is a fight dude, you're on'_ "How about kneel in front of him and say sorry?" The blue-haed idiot said "No way. You guys have to beat me first!" I said and dropped my groceries.

**SOMEWHERE::**

"Hey dial it!" Tenten shouted at Naruto "Chill girl! I'm doing it." Naruto said and dialed the number of Sasuke. "Hello?" Sasuke answered actually he's heading at Naruto and the gang's place. "Sakura's in a fight!" Hinata cried seems like Tenten heard the word 'fight' then she dashed off. "Hey Tenten!" Neji called and Tenten didn't hear him.

"Where?" Sasuke asked forgetting 'bout Tenten and Neji. "3 blocks away from the store." Hinata said and Sasuke nodded "Oh here?" Sasuke asked and smirked "You're near!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke winced in pain. "Don't shout I'm usigng a phone here." Sasuke reminded.

**AT SAKURA:::**

She's fighting the boys and Tenten and Neji arrived. She punched the stomach of the blue-head and she received a kick from the blonde in her arm. She fought and fought 'til she have chances of winning.

"SAKURA!" Tenten shouted at her, she has wounds in her thighs. "I'm not gonna give up," She muttered and continued. The brown-haired has a knife and ready to stab Sakura and then Sasuke came to view and blocked it.

"You should be alert when it comes to fighting.." he said calmly to Sakura, her eyes widened

"You're here?" she asked and he smirked "Yeah" he replied. "There all done!" Sakura said after she threw the last punch.

"Sakura!" Tenten said and ran up to her. " Your wounds.." Neji said and pointed at her arm. "Nah I'm fine. I'm used to this remember?" She said and smiled weakly "Come with me." Sasuke ordered Sakura gave him a 'What?' look "Come with me ,I don't like repeating myself." He said and Sakura nodded

"Can we, too?" Tenten asked happily and Sasuke nodded and gestured them to go inside the car. "Where are we going?" Neji asked calmly and Sasuke looked at Sakura in the corner of his eyes, she's staring at the window. "At my place," Sasuke replied and Neji nodded.

"Hey," Sakura called and Sasuke looked at him at the corner of his eyes while driving. "Thanks." Sakura thanked him and smiled.

**At Sasuke' s place..**

"Wow, your place is big." Tenten and Sakura commented. "Aa take your seats, "Sasuke ordered and they did what he said. Tenten is looking around, Neji stayed calmed as he sat while Sakura is texting someone. "Sakura ,come with me." The youngest Uchiha said , no ordered and of course the pinkette won't do it immediately, we all know she's stubborn.

"For what?" she asked directly at the Uchiha boy. Tenten felt the tension and pulled out her iPod and listen to music using her earphones. "I'll treat your wounds, plus we have to talk about something." Sasuke stated and Sakura stood up. "Yeah I think we have to talk." She said and followed the Uchiha.

"Can we follow them?" Tenten asked the Hyuga prodigy, the boy sighed tiredly. "Don't you think Sakura won't be angry?" He asked his girlfriend and she replied with as-a-matter-of-fact tone , "No, Sakura would understand me.." and the Hyuga sighed again in frustration "They have to talk, Tenten. ,privately" he replied and the girl gave up and nodded in agreement.

**At Sasuke's Room::::**

"Sit here." He ordered and the girl replied stubbornly,"Why are you keep ordering me?" she said and sat on the chair across from the boy. Sasuke opened the 1st aid kit and gestured Sakura to take his hand. Well her hand has wounds from the fighting you know. Sasuke held her hand. '_His hand is warm..unlike mine it's always cold.'_ Sakura thought and she begun to talked.

"You know, you don't have to do this." She said directly to the boy and smiled. "Why not?" Sasuke asked not looking at her. "I can do it myself and I'm not used in someone helping me." She answered in a softer tone. "Well get used." Sasuke said emotionless. '_You're still the same emotionless boy I knew..'_

**THEY FELL SILENT FOR 3 MINS…**

"Sasuke?" Sakura called and waved to get her attention. "What?" Sasuke asked as Sakura caught his attention. "About dad.." She started in a whisper way. "Hm, what?" he asked her while smirking, well Sakura's head turned to her right, avoiding his eyes.

"You see, I got surprised from what happened, and I think, no, I suspect you're the one who did it." She said and blushed a little and pouted afterwards.

"Well , your suspicion is right. I did it." Sasuke said directly, the pinkette immediately look at him. "You did?" she asked again to confirm it. "Yes, and I don't like repeating myself." He reminded and smirked in amusement in the girl

"Why?" she asked him, she looked directly in the onyx eyes of the raven haired bachelor. "Because, I want to." He said and looked away from her. "I want a specific answer." She said, anger raising inside her. "It's because I cared." He simply said and turned to looked at her.

"So ,what is the consequence?" Sakura asked the raven haired guy. "Be my girlfriend.." he simply answered. Sakura stared at him for a minute.

3

2

1

"NANI?" she shouted and asked "You heard me Sakura.." Sasuke said '_YOU'RE PROBABLY KIDDING ME!" _Sakura thought "Don't worry you have until tomorrow after school to answer me." Sasuke said and his lips turned into his one sexy smirk.

"What are the advantages?" Sakura asked the boy in front of her and continued her question , "Would it help my father?" Sasuke merely nodded at the stubbornness of the girl in front of her. "Yeah, you know what you stubborn." He said and Sakura chuckled "Was that a compliment or an insult?" she joked.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**


	10. Fever

**CHAPTER 10:::**

**DISCLAIMER:: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::PINKY SWEAR:PROMISE!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

**CHAPTER 10::**

"Advantages?" Sasuke asked and the pinkette nodded. "Your father will become well, I will pay for the hospital fees and more if you say 'yes' to my offer.." he explained. '_Should I say 'yes' for the sake of my Daddy?'_ Sakura thought to herself and replied to Sasuke, "Alright, I will think of it." She said shyly.

**Prepare to fall for me Haruno Sakura…**

* * *

><p>Sasuke's bandaging Sakura's hand, and Sakura winced at the pain. "Hey that hurts…" She muttered. "Aa..." was the raven head's reply. "Well thanks…" Sakura thanked him, she didn't even bother to kill the person across her who's bandaging her hand and holding it. "Aa, It's good that you didn't punched me." Sasuke replied and let out a small smirk.<p>

"Well you bandaging it meaning you're curing me then I would punch you?" Sakura said and continued, "Only an idiot would do that…" in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone of her voice. "Seems like I'm the 1st one who cured your hand.." Sasuke said and after the statement he let go of the pink-haired's hand.

"Yeah, you're the 1st. I always cure my injuries all by myself." She said and chuckled. She glanced at the clock and saw the time. "I should get going now!" She said and stood up, she bowed slightly at the man before her.

She was about to leave the room and Sasuke stopped her and caught her wrist. "Huh?" the girl asked at looked at her wrist. "I'll drop you off.." He said and Sakura shook her head. "No thanks, It's enough that you help me to cure my wounds." She said _'He has warm hands…'_. Sasuke let go of her wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

I dashed out of his room and met Tenten who fell asleep. "Oi, Tenten?" I called, hoping to wake her up. She didn't respond or anything . I turned to her boyfriend and glared with a 'HELP-ME-WAKE-HER-UP' look. "Hey, you should get going, your brothers are probably worrying.." Neji said and I chuckled _'more like waiting for food…' _ I shook my head and replied, "Yeah, take a good care of !" I bade him bye and headed outside.

Many vehicles are on the road. Many cabins have passengers. Then the traffic light turned red, causing all the vehicles to stop. '_Looks like I'm gonna walk… at least it's better and I could save money..'_

I walked on the safe place so I won't get bump. I stared at the sky, It's turning to gray. _'How nice, it's gonna rain, Lucky me…'_ . Yes, so it drizzled. I felt rain drops on my skin. Cold rain drops, great. It turns to friggin' rain, and yes , I'm friggin' soak. It's okay anyways. I'm wearing a hoodie jacket. I pulled the hoodie so my head could wear it. I sighed, a frustrated one.

All of my thoughts was deciding on a right decision for the sake of my father and not only me.

STOMP.

STOMP.

STOMP.

Yes, I ran fast with tears forming in my eyes. I have decided, I will say 'yes' to Sasuke for the sake of my family and prevent myself from falling from him.. again!

I reached a store and bought foods for me and my brothers. I'm still soak and wet. I hurried up picking the noddles and I saw a umbrella and bought it too.

Luckily, I still have money left. I bolted out of the store and ran again.I opened the umbrella I bought and I saw the back portion of the hospital where's my father is confined.

I went inside and asked the nurse and they let me inside even if I'm soaked and wet. I held the gold colored shiny door knob and turned it hesitantly. _'What will my brothers say?'_ I thought. As I entered Sasori widened his eyes, "You're back!" he must be worried.

"Yeah, and I'm soaked.." I muttered boredly and took he empty sit beside Sasori-nii. "Here's your food, oh and the beef noddles is mine." I sated and Pein-nii nodded, he took the bag I'm holding and throw Sasori's noddles , the sea food one same as Gaara-chan. Pein-nii's noddles is chicken, too bad, I'm allergic to chicken.

"I'm gonna heat yours as well sis…" Pein-nii said _'How sweet. He's my favorite brother!"_ "Thanks! " I thanked him and smiled of course he smiled back. "You took long, what happened?" Gaara-chan asked me. "I fought.." I simply replied and I heard Sasori-nii muttered, "Which explains your hands…" and pouted, he continued "Sis, you're a lady now, you should behave and keep away from fights…"

'_lady huh? That word is isn't in my life dictionary…' _I thought and smirked, "Lady? Really how?" I asked mockingly. "Ask Ino…" Sasori-chan suggested, I snorted, an unlady-like one. "She's gonna teach me how to flirt? Or wear clothes I'm no used to? " I said and Pein-nii entered the door, he carefully handed me my instant noddles. We both ate quietly. I spoke, "Ne, Gaara-chan? Why don't you eat? You too Sasori-nii..?" I asked and sip my noddles. "Later, I'm not really hungry.." Gaara-chan said and I nodded "Yeah me too, I'm sleepy." He said and yawned afterwards.

"Riigghhhtt…" I said and finished my noddles, _'I wanna go home and sleep..'_ . Pein-nii seems to noticed that I had sleepy eyes. "You should go home and rest, you still have school you 2…" He said referring to me and my twin. We nodded in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>AT HOME::::<strong>

I and my twin and are the only persons here in the house. We both headed to our room. We don't sleep together. In our room , we have a double deck bed. Gaara sleep at the upper part while I'm in down.

We chose that room instead of our own separated rooms. The room we are in now is beside, Sasori-nii's room. I headedto the bathroom and change my wet clothes. Gaara let me used the bathroom first, how nice.

I changed my wet clothes to a green tank top and black shorts (The one I stole from Gaara-chan during my freshman days…).

"I'm done, you can use it now.." I said and headed to the bed and I suddenly fell asleep because my head ache, I got a feeling of having a fever he next day.

**Morning:::**

Morning went really fast. My twin and I headed to school , I still have a head ache with a slight fever. Gaara is wearing a brown shirt and simple jeans and black ankle high converse. I'm wearing a gray tank top and a white and light blue stripes cardigan, jeans and black ankle high converse. The headset of my iPod is hanging around my neck, it is color white, same position as my twin but his is color brown.

My twin spoke, "Are you alright? I told you, should've stayed home.." sounding worried, I shook my head and replied, "I'm fine, I can still go to school!" my voice said it happily. I don't want anyone to get worried 'bout me, I don't want to be a burden…"But promise me, you'll go home if you're not feeling well.." he said and my eyes softened and I nodded. After that we separated our ways.

I ran to the gardens where my friends and I hang out. I greeted them, "Ohayou…" they smiled back at me "Ohayou.." They all said except for Naruto and Tenten. "Ohayou! Sakura-chan! Let's hang out after school!" Naruto said and grinned at me, he hung his right arm around me.

"Ohayou, Sakura. Yeah let's hang out after school! That'd be fun!" Tenten said and grinned. I glanced over Sasuke who's reading. Plus, I have a fever so I can excuse…

"No, I can't, sorry guys.. Maybe next time…" I said and looked sad. I felt my face is starting to heat up.

"Why is your face is turning red?" Ino asked and winked_. 'Huh? I didn't get the idea.. _' "Huh?" I asked dumbly. My head is freaking aching…

"Nothing.." Ino muttered boredly and continued to fix something in her laptop. " I sat beside Hinata's chair and leaned on the table in front of us. I yawned. I was fealling asleep when Hinata whispered in my left ear sweetly.

"Are you feeling well Sakura-chan?" she asked me quietly. "No…" I replied honestly and she nodded. My head was up after I said that statement. I'm slightly pink, slightly pinker that my hair. "Sakura-chan!" my cousin, Kiba yelled and hugged me. I looked at him dizzily. "What?" I asked boredly. "Please do my homework! Please! Please!" He begged, he let go off me and clapped his hands in front of him and continued to plead.

"Alright…you'll buy me lunch later…" I said and picked the book beside him and answered it. _'Pretty easy..'_ I thought to myself and continued answering it, even if my head still aches. "Hey! No fair!" Naruto whined beside Hinata and pointed at me. I raised my left eyebrow at him. "I'm doing this for a favor…" I muttred and finished it.

"Here done! You owe me lunch, Kiba…" I replied and he grinned at me. Underneath the book, something slipped. It was our picture. I picked it up. At the picture, during that time we're on a vacation, the background is sunset; my mom and dad are behind me, on Dad's side is Pein-nii, on Mom's Sasori-nii yawning while smirking. Kiba's mom is there too! We're only 14 years old in that picture. I'm beside my twin, Gaara only smirked , he hang her right arm around me and on my other side is Kiba, he hang his left arm around me, he grinned a goofy one, while me I smiled genuinely.

"You still have this?" I asked Kiba, it's quite surprising that Kiba took care one of his belongings beside Akamaru, his dog. He nodded and smiled, I smiled back. Ino snatched it._ 'How nice..'_ I said to myself dully. "Hey! Hahah! It's so cute!" she screamed, what she said made my face pinker.

"You're crazy,Ino…" We all muttered. I touched my cheek. My temperature is getting high. I should go to the clinic later.


	11. Deal!

**CHAPTER 11 ::::**

**Sorry guys about the Chapter 10 I published! I know it's boring, so I'm sorry! Anyways, Chapter 11 will cheer you up!**

**Disclaimer::: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11::::::::<strong>

"Hey! Let me scan it and I'll tag you on Facebook later!" Ino said and and grinned ear-to-ear . Kiba was trying to get the picture away from her. "Let her Kiba…" Sakura said and chuckled. Since they are early, the loud blonde decided to play a game.

"Hey let's play, GUYS!" he called their attention. Sasuke closed his book he's reading. "What game, dobe?" Sasuke asked and let out a frustrated sigh. "Truth or Dare!" Naruto screamed and throw his fist on the air. "Sounds fun!" They all said except for Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke hn-ed Naruto and Sakura was sleeping.

"Hey Sakura! Wake up!" Tenten shouted to her ears. She sneezed when she put her head up. "Achoo!" Tenten pouted and replied, "You should go to the clinic.." but the pinkette shook her head and said, "maybe later, So let's play!" cheerily!

"Ok! Kiba! Truth or Dare?" Naruto asked and gave Kiba a foxy grin. "Dare me, Idiot!" Kiba said mockingly and pointed his left thumb in front of his chest. "I dare you to..buy me 13 ramens later!" Naruto said and did a victory grin. "NANI! " Kiba shouted angrily. "A dare is a dare, Kiba…" Sakura said and smiled. "Pfft! Alright! Ino?" He called Ino and she looked at him, she replied, "Truth." Kiba smirked. "Were you the one who told our Grandma –pointed at Sakura then to himself- that Sakura was the one who locked picked Grandma's room?" he asked _'That was 3 years ago…' _Sakura said and sweat dropped.

"Huh? You mean the one she lock picked and the door knob broke?"She asked and Kiba nodded "Using a fork?" she asked again and Kiba nodded "Yes, it's me, well your Grandma asked me, Me and Tenten were the only friends you invited!" Ino said proudly and continued, "I can't lie,remember?" Kiba ignored her and Sakura giggled. "Thanks for that I'm grounded for 2 months…" Sakura said in a bored tone. "Sakura, truth or dare?" Ino asked. "Dare me , pig!" She challenged

"You 2 are really cousins, I dare you to say the truth!" Ino said and let a victory smik and clasped her hands in front of her, everybody giggled, except for Uchiha Sasuke who just chuckled. "Alright,pig what is it?" Sakura said impatiently. "Who's your 1st love?" Ino said and jumped, hoping the pinkette answer it. Too bad, the bell rang.

"Ooopsss, time to go!" Sakura said avoiding the question, she stood up and quickly headed to their room. "Answer me later! Forehead!" Ino said and Sakura senselessly nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>LUNCH!:::::::::::::::::<strong>

**SAKURA'S POV::**

I'm alone, eating my lunch here at my favorite part of the school, the rooftop. It's quiet here, no girls gossiping, no bother, no one's shouting, no blabbering, just calmness. I ate my lunch quietly; I still have a fever tough. I still don't want to go to the freaking clinic, it's boring. I'm leaning against a wall here; I sighed first and finished my lunch. I put me lunchbox inside my back pack. I leaned against it again.

I stared at the blue sky above. _'Such a beautiful day, too bad I can't enjoy it…'_ I thought and closed my eyes for a little nap. I heard footsteps but I didn't care. _'Who cares, anyways?'_

"Sakura.." a smooth voice said, I opened my eyes to see who is it. Sasuke Uchiha called me, I replied no asked him, "What?" he sat next to me and leaned his back against the wall. "Nothing, just change of song for the program.." he stated and closed his eyes, my mouth fell hanging open for a sec. I closed my mouth and leaned again. I yawned silently. "Oh and by the way, I'll give you later the new song…" he said suddenly and I was shocked, but his eyes are closed.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER 10 minutes…..<strong>

I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke beside me, he woke up first before me. Maybe I should answer him now? No, I'll lose my dignity. Sasuke surprised me when he asked, "What's your answer about the question yesterday?" with a kept cool voice. My face blushed, pinker than my face since I have a fever. "Oh..that, I thought I'm gonna give my answer to you later after school?" I said and shook my head.

I can't answer him, I'm getting shy. "Yeah, but I want the answer now, because later you'll be in clinic. Trust me." He said warmly at me and smirked. _'I guess he don't smile often.' _ I have to be brave! Where is myself? I started and closed my eyes; I put my hands to cover my face. I started, "My answer is…" then I swallowed, "Yes…" I said. _'This is the end of the world!'_ "Aa…don't cover your face." He said calmly and my left eye opened, and he smiled. _'He's so handsome when he smiles….'_

I shook my head of that thought, I sighed and removed my hands that are n my face. "Are you making fun of me?" I asked accusingly. He chuckled_. ' A beautiful sound to my ear, short but calm…' _ and said, "No, I'm not, you're just a little childish… I like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Yes! She answered what I expected. She was the 1st girl who made me smile except or my mom. Right now, I'm really making fun of her. She looks really cute when pissed. "You're dizzy, right?" she replied, "Yeah. Why?" She said and rested her left palm against her cheek. I stood up and she looked at me. "Where are you going?" she asked curiously, "Come on. I'm gonna take you to the clinic." I said and offered a hand to her and she accepted it.

She's still holding my hand and still not standing up. "Why?" she asked raising her left eyebrow. I smirked first before I answered, "Cause you're my girlfriend now." She became pinker, but she looked away and stood up, she joked me, "Oh really? Just because of that? No concern or anything..?" I shook my head. "Of course, I cared.." I said and hid my blush. She smirked and quickly faded.

"Let's have a deal, I'll tell you later on." I stated and she nodded. We walked my hands in my pocket while accompanying her to the clinic. Before we reached it, many students was staring at us, girls glaring at Sakura. I put my left arm around her and students stared at us; they're shocked.

"Hey.." she cried, "Don't be shy now. Trust me. " I assured her and she frowned, "What if we are rumored?" She asked worriedly, "It's okay, It's true that you are my girlfriend, anyways." I reassured again and she smiled, I smiled back at her. Score! I know she's starting to like me.

As soon as we reached the clinic, Sakura pouted, "You know, I don't want to go to the clinic." She stated and I answered, "You're just going to drink a medicine then you're off…" she sighed and gave up. We entered the clinic and she sat. I only stood up near the door. The nurse blushed when she saw me, but I only stood there in an emotionless face. "Ehem! Excuse me? Where the hell is my medicine?" Sakura stated impatiently and the nurse snapped out of her thought and gave her a tablet. Sakura thanked the nurse and we left it.

We hurried to the garden where we hang out. Dobe greeted and teased us.. "Hey Guys! Ayyyiiee! Are you 2 going out?" He asked excitingly. We ignored him. Sakura sat beside Tenten while I sat beside Shikamaru. Tenten's iPod blasted one of my songs: Please Don't Go (**A/n : Mike Posner is the one who originally sang it …) ** "Nice song, Sasuke…" Ino complimented.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SCHOOL:::<strong>

**SAKURA'S POV**

'_This is sh*t!'_ I thought to myself. I drank my medicine and still nothing happen; this is stupid. "'Ya still have fever?" Temari asked and I nodded. "How 'bout coming to my house for a visit?" she asked happily, offering me a help. "No thanks, I'll be fine." I replied and Tenten muttered "Yeah, you'll be fine after forever…" and crossed her arms in front of her against her chest. I rolled my eyes to that. I glanced at Sasuke and before he noticed it, my gaze was on the ground. My cheeks became pinker, remembering the deal we made.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK:::::<em>

_FREE PERIOD::::_

_I and Sasuke were supposed to hang out with Naruto and the others, but we remembered that we are making a deal. We headed to the rooftop, and there we discussed and debated._

_Sasuke pulled out a bond paper and he started, "All right we're making a deal. In my first deal, you'll be my girlfriend. " and I replied, "You're gonna pay for my father's expenses.." in that we both nodded and he wrote it. He smirked, a little, I hate that smirk. "You're gonna stay in my place…" he said and my eyes widened in shock. "You mean in your house? No way…" I said and disagreed. No way. "Not in my house, Itachi lives in there too, I only come home in that house when Itachi is out… " he said and continued, "I have a condominium not really far away, and we're not sharing bed of course.. " I turned away and said "Fine. Don't do something stupid, you might die…" yeah and he wrote that and I asked, "I have to move in with you?" And he nodded._

_After a few minutes were done with the contract. "Hey, when am I going to move?" I asked him and he looked at me and replied, "Tomorrow…" HUH! TOMORROW?_

_END OF FLASHBACK…._

* * *

><p>"Hey where's your twin?" Naruto said and continued, "We're supposed to play basketball!" in a disappointed tone, "Oh, I'm afraid Gaara can't play with you guys today.. " I said and he nodded, "Why?" Sai asked and smiled the fake one. "Dad's in the hospital, so he'll be with my other brothers.." I explained and Naruto grinned happily, "Hey how about tomorrow? Can you play with us?" he offered me. <em>'Sounds fun…' <em> I nodded and smiled, "I'll be making myself well then…"


	12. An Eavesdropping Conversation

**CHAPTER 12!**

**DISCLAIMER::: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::PINKY SWEAR: PROMISE!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CHAPTER 12::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA'S POV<strong>

**LOCATION:: AT HOME…**

'Do I really have to!' my mind shouted because now I'm packing my clothes. I heard someone knock, I stood up to see who it was. Sasori-nii. "Oi… can I enter?" He said lamely and I entered and sat beside me at the bed, he started a conversation with a really worried voice, "Are you sure you're doing the right decision?"I nodded and smiled at him and said, "It's for us anyways…"

"Are you done packing?" he asked and lay in my bed. "No, I'm not packing it all just a few clothes…" I replied. My brother watched me pick up my clothes. "What are you picking out?" he asked boredly and I sighed, "Clothes, you're not seeing it, right?" I replied and he chuckled. _'Was something funny!'_ I thought but I shook my head. "You're still wearing Gaara's shirt?" he asked and burst out laughing. _'Yeah, laugh idiot..'_. I glared at him. "You're 17 now, sis. You should be a lady now… " he said, I snorted an unlady like one. "See that what I mean…" he muttred and I replied, "I'll change when I don't know, maybe, when I want to…" he sighed a frustrated one.

"You're the only girl in the family.." he muttered, "You really look like mom too…" _'Yeah I know…'_ I thought and rolled my eyes. We heard someone shouting down, I think someone barged in. I looked at my brother and he nodded, we both dashed out of my room to get down. There's Ino, Naruto, Hinata and Tenten. Sasori-nii shouted lamely at them, "Oi! Ever heard of 'knocking' you guys sure are weird!" I giggled.

"Yeah, well we decided to visit…" Tenten said and sat beside me. "Anyways, did we bother you?" Ino asked and I was about to shook my head for a 'no' but my crazy brother replied to her, "Yeah, you see Sakura's packing her clothes…" Hinata's Naruto's Tenten's and Ino's mouth fell open ,mine too.

"Huh? Packing ! Sakura-chan you're leaving!" Tenten said and hugged me tightly that I'm getting suffocated. I glared at my brother and he laughed nervously. I shoot him a look saying 'Great Going!'

"Umm, I'm cleaning my closet, I'm separating my favorite clothes to the other ones. "I explained and hoping that they will believe me " Ooohh! Can I go upstairs? " Ino started. I sighed, since I'm just starting I nodded. "Cool! We'll come too!" Tenten and Hinata said but Hinata's voice is not that loud.

"Can I eat?" Naruto asked and Sasori nodded smiling,"Sure join me, Pein-nii is not yet home, Anyways." Sasori replied and with that they both headed to the kitchen._'Those boys really get along with foods…' _I thought and shook my head.

I headed upstairs to follow Hinata and the others, as I opened the door of my room, I saw Ino rampaging my closet and yelling! "Sakura Haruno! Are you even a girl!" and blah blah blah!

"Yeah I am, it's not really obvious, but yes I am." I replied and walked to her I snatched my shirt. "These are mine…" I said picking my shirt around her. "Yours or Gaara's no, Sasori's?" she said and sat on my bed. "Actually some of it is from Gaara's…." I said and smirked, one of my famous smirk. "Ne? what's inside this?" Hinata asked curiously, pointing at the locked wardrobe. _'No way! That's my girly dresses my father bought which I don't wear. Anyways the key is in my small cabinet.' _I thought and blushed. I changed the subject. "Hey Christmas is near, right guys?" I asked and rubbed the back of my head while I'm sweating. "Are you hiding something?" Ino asked suspiciously.

I laughed nervously. "No I'm not!" I reassured and Ino frowned, "Your hiding something…" she muttered. I glanced at Tenten, she found a key which is the key to the wardrobe . "Hey what's this?" She asked raising the key in her nose level. "Hey give me that!" Ino said and snatched it. Her eyes are planning something creepy.. And yes, she quickly opened it and I was being blocked by Hinata and Tenten.

Once she opened it…

"OH MY BEAUTIFUL GOD!" she shouted like she found treasure from an isolated sland. '_Yeah, those are my fashionable clothes..' _ "Where did you get these clothes!" asked the brunette as they browsed the wardrobe. "It's from dad, too bad the only girl very ,very rarely wears it." Pain said surprising the girls at the sudden appearance. "Oh you're here.." Imuttered. "Yes, well I am sis. " Pain said and nodded. "It'll be a waste if you don't wear these…" Ino said holding 2 dresses in each of her hands and raised it then pouted. "I do wear them when there's occasions…" I protested and continued, "Trust me, Tenten and Kiba saw me .."

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY:::::::::::<strong>

**AT SCHOOL:::::::::::**

I'm here at school, I'm wearing red converse, jeans, half-sleeved gray blouse while my twin is wearing red shirt and a black leather jacket unzipped and a dog tag, jeans and brown converse. "I'm heading, bye!" I said to my twin, he nodded in understanding and I ran to the place where we hang out. Ino slapped the paper to my forehead jokingly. "That's for the program." Ino said and grinned, '_Did Sai proposed a marriage to her? She's so happy…'_ I thought and looked at the paper. I sat beside Sasuke who gestured me to sit down beside him. I heard Naruto teased like an idiot. "Oh what's that guys? Dating eh!" Naruto grinned a fox like one. That caught the students that were walking at the corridor, they looked at us! I blushed.

"Stop it, you're being an idiot…" Sasuke told Naruto and the blonde protested, "Hey that was just a joke." I looked at the corner of my eyes to Ino, who's grinning again, Tenten's squeling and squeezing Neji's left arm, poor guy…

Sasuke handed the lyrics to me for the new song. It's called : Jet Lag (**Original song by: Simple Plan ft. Natasha Beddingfield)**

"Nice song…." Sakura said after she read it and Sasuke replied, "Aa, I created the tune, but the music beat is from your band.." the pinkette nodded in return. "When is our practice?" Tenten butted in the conversation appearing between them. "Free period and after school…" The stoic Uchiha replied with an unemotional voice of his. "OKAY!" Tenten said cheerily and walked off. "Let's go to the rooftop…" Sasuke whispered to the pinkette beside her. "I don't wanna…" she said and pointing at the sky who's slowly getting gray. "Aa" was the reply of the famous Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>TIMESKIP:::::::::<strong>

**FREE PERIOD::::**

Naruto and his band are running inside the classroom, except for Gaara who politely sat down and practicing the guitar chords of the song quietly. "Hey! This is so cool!" Tenten exclaimed and gave her trademark grin. "Yeah!" Naruto said and they high-fived. "Give me that! This is not mine!" Sakura yelled and snatched Tenten's paper. "Oh where's mine?" Tenten asked innocently, her best friend asked, "How about take a look at your desk?" in a obvious manner of tone. Kakashi, their teacher except for Gaara, practically spoke, "How about try practicing, I wanna see it guys…" he said with a smile under his mask.

"My amplifier is in the music room!" Tenten and Sakura said and Gaara only nodded. Sasuke texted the pinkette, should I say, the love of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Sasuke<strong>

**I have something to tell you….**

After reading it her eyes widened and glance at the handsome, famous and calm, Uchiha Sasuke. She walked off to him without anyone noticing it. "What?" she started to asked curiously and innocently. "Hn.. you'll move out with me later.. in case you forgot." He reminded with a sly smirk on his face, Sakura showed a light tint of pink in her creamy cheeks and turned away. "Idiot." She muttered in pissed tone,"You shouldn't be shy anymore, you're my girlfriend now.." he said and smirked, the famous one.

BUT

Someone seems to hear the last line Sasuke said. _'So they're dating huh?' _ a red head girl with a 6 inched above her knees skirt, white low V- neck and a tight belt under the chest, Karin. Anger rose in her.

She's not the only one, Ino too but she's happy and not telling anyone and she won't publish it either. '_I knew you like he,r Uchiha…'_ she thought and smiled.

"Shut your mouth if someone heard it, I'm so gonna kill you!" she warned her cheeks are getting redder because of the mixture of embarrassment, anger and shyness. "You'll pick me up, right?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded.

"See you at- hey what time?" she asked and raised an eyebrow, while Ino and Karin are trying hard to fully hear their quiet conversation. "At 9 pm I guess…" he said clamly and Sakura nodded, she stood up saying, "I'm going…" the raven haired nodded in return. The pinkette walked away while smiling '_No, I shouldn't be like this, I shouldn't love him, but I did…'_


	13. Hold your hand

**CHAPTER 13:::::::::**

**DISCLAIMER:::: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND NARUTO…**

* * *

><p><strong> :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::PINKY SWEAR:PROMISE!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13 START :::::::::<strong>

~AT NIGHT~

Sasuke came to Sakura's house, he knocked and after 3 seconds, Pain was the one who opened it. "Good Evening…" Sasuke and Pin greeted in unison politely. "Aa, it's you Sasuke come in …" Pain said and gestured him to enter, and so he did it. The noise was the one to welcome him.

"NO! GIVE ME THAT ! IDIOT!" someone shouted which seems like Sasori, he was fighting against Sakura. The pinkette shouted back, "Oh really? No I won't!" a loud grunt was heard…

"What are they up to?" Sasuke asked curiously, Pain just chuckled and replied, "Oh just a shirt…" Sasuke sighed.

"WHO GAVE THAT TO YOU!" Sasori shouted angrily because he won't give up for that shirt. Sakura smirked and replied, "Pain-nii!" and stuck a tongue at him. "Alright, You win.." her brother said and gave up.

"At last they're quiet…" Pein muttered and sighed, he turned to the raven haired boy who's patiently waiting and said, "I'll call Sakura, make yourself comfortable…" with that he headed upstairs and opened Sakura's room, she's not there so she's in Gaara and hers room. "Oi.. blowfish.. Sasuke's downstairs waiting for ya…" he told Sakura, who's sitting in the lower part of the black double decker bed.

* * *

><p>Gaara heard it and smirked, he's in the upper part, he placed his left palm against his cheek while lying and replied with an amusement tone in his voice,"Oh, what do you know blowfish, your boyfriend's waiting for you…" his twin blushed and replied, "At least I have many shirts from you so I can give it to your fangirls! What do you think?" teasing her twin back, the eldest replied, "Stop it. Sakura get ready." He ordered and Sakura smiled, "I'm ready, look.." she said pointing at her outfit. Gaara's light blue plain shirt, half jeans, and flat black doll shoes.<p>

"Are you serious?" Gaara said almost laughing, Sasori popped in, he was from the bathroom and said, "Oversized shirt that almost reaches your elbow, how nice. Change now.." Sasori ordered pointing at the left gray zip vest dress comes with half sleeved round white neckblouse.

"I don't wanna, and it's evening too I'm gonna wear that in school tomorrow…" she protested all of her brothers can only give up and Sasori threw it to her.

"I'm going downstairs.." she said and smiled, as she walked down with her gray trolley luggage suitcase. "Good luck sis.." Gaara teased, '_Woah, Gaara's in his teasing-Sakura day…' _The pinkette thought and smiled. As soon as she reached downstairs, she waved at Sasuke and said, "Sorry to keep you waiting, my twin, I guess ate too much sugar…" and let out a chuckle. Sasuke just let out a little smirk and replied, "Nah it's ok..So, let's go?" The pinkette nodded and thought to herself, '_Here it goes..'_

* * *

><p>They walked off silently to Sasuke's silver 2011 Hyundai Sonata. "Cool car…" Sakura muttered but no one heard. Sasuke gestured her to enter and so she did. "Thanks.." she whispered and Sasuke nodded.<p>

Sasuke was the one who drove the car. "Where are we going?" she asked with curious tone on her voice. "To my place." He replied calmly and continued driving. After minutes of silence, they reached Sasuke's condominium and fans ran after him. "Sakura run…" he whispered and Sakura confusingly turned around and saw fans of Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA'S POV<strong>

He quickly grabbed my hand luckily he ordered to take my luggage in his place because we are going to eat first. I blushed when he did that but he didn't seem to notice it. While running I asked "Where are we going?" And he replied, no more like ordered, "Keep running! don't ask.."I sighed and kept running. "hn.." he grunted. When we got far enough, we both panted and he's still holding my hand. "That was fun…" I said and grinned,

I continued to ask, "Hey does it happen all the time?" He nodded and still not letting go of my freakin' hand. I opened my mouth to protest to him to let go of my hand. But I shut my mouth instead and let it be. I slightly blushed and shook it away.

I stared at him for a sec and turned away on the other side. "So where are we eating?" he finally spoke, I honestly replied to him, "I ate at home so what about you? I'm not hungry anyways…" he simply replied with his "Aa.." and continued, "I'm gonna buy and eat it at home…" and we walked hands still holding. When he got his food, we went directly to his place. We took the elevator of course because it's in the higher portion.

As we reached his place, my luggage was there, still untouched which is good. I shyly asked, "Where's my room?" with a light tint of pink in my cheeks. _'OMG I'm not used to this..God I need help? Perhaps, Confidence?'_ I thought and shook my head. He pointed at the direction and muttered thanks and headed. I took a glanced at him before I reached the door knob . I'm inside my room , it's just simple, like my room at home. A master bed was only the difference. I put my clothes at the drawer and fell asleep in my new bed.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV:::::::<strong>

**NEXT DAY::::**

Sakura woke up first of them. She showered and got dress. She wore gray zip vest dress comes with half sleeved round white neckblouse, her jeans and black converse. Since she don't have breakfast, she cooked. Yes she did. She cooked egg and bacon for both of them. Sasuke was half asleep and smelled the aroma. He stood up and showered. He got dressed and wears black V-neck half sleeved shirt, jeans and black & white Louis Vuitton casual shoes. He got out of his room and saw Sakura setting two plates on the table.

"You can cook?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly to the pinkette, the girl pouted and replied, "Hey,of course I can." They both sat down and ate their meal quietly and finished it. "You woke up early, didn't you?" he asked while glancing at Sakura who's washing the dishes. The girl replied, "Yeah, I always wake up early." Then smiled. She places the plates to where it is supposed to be. Afterwards she wiped her hands with a towel.

She grabbed her bag that is lying on the couch. "I'm heading to school, are you comin' with me?" she asked in her normal tone of voice. Sasuke nodded and went back to his room. When he got back, he's holding his bag and laptop. "Let's go…" he said and grabbed the pinkette's hand.

The girl slightly blushed. They took the elevator and got down. When the elevator opened, reporters were the ones who welcomed them. Camera's are flashing everywhere, different question are asked like, "Sasuke Uchiha! Who is this girl?" and "Is she your girlfriend?" and most trending of all "Why are you holding hands with her?"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere <strong>

**To Karin:::**

She's holdin a phone. She was the one who called the reporters. She smirked in her victory and thought, '_Take that Haruno Sakura for stealing mylove…'_


	14. Revelation

**Chapter 14:::**

**DISLAIMER::: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: PINKY SWEAR:PROMISE! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 recap:::<strong>

**To Karin:::**

She's holding a phone. She was the one who called the reporters. She smirked in her victory and thought, '_Take that Haruno Sakura for stealing my love…'_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14 START:::<strong>

"Mr. Uchiha! Here! Who is she?" Many reporters asked who is the pinkette that Sasuke is holding hand with.

"What are we going do to now..? " Sakura asked silently and Sasuke replied with an annoyed voice, "I'll call Itachi…" and with that he dialed the phone and his brother picked up immediately and answered impatiently, "Hey, brother. We're surrounded by reporters. Here at my place. Be here fast."

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER 5 minutes of annoyance to Sasuke…<strong>

"Move aside please, my brother can't go to school!" Itachi said angrily because of the stubborn reporters. Soon they were gone and the pair can go to school, but before that, Itachi blocked Sasuke for them to talk for a minute.

"What was just now?" Itachi asked curiously and his younger brother replied, "Aa, they're asking who is Sakura." And then pointed to the pinkette, who shyly waved, then Itachi nodded and smiled in response.

"Sakura eh? Can't wait to tell mother.." the older Uchiha whispered to his younger brother while smirking, Sasuke replied and pulled the tie of his brother and whispered quietly, "Don't you remember her?" and they both glanced at Sakura who's texting and continued, "She's our neighbor 12 years ago!" and he's still pulling down his brother's neck tie.

"Ok.. stop pulling it." Itachi whispered and his younger brother let go, he continued, "Sakura as in, Haruno Sakura? The girl who you always hang out with?" Sasuke nodded in reply. "Anyways we should get going now… Ja.." Sasuke said and with that he walked away with Sakura. His older brother thought '_I knew it, I thought that girls wasn't the girl Sasuke's been waiting and desperately searching for. I chose the right school after all..'_ then chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>To Sasuke and Sakura::::<strong>

They are both in Sasuke's car and the pinkette looked nervous, her boyfriend asked, "Hey, something wrong?" of course the pinkette is honest and replied, "Yeah.." in an almost inaudible tone. "What is it? Tell me.." Sasuke said while carefully driving, the girl replied, "I'm not used to this…" Sasuke nodded and smirked, "You will…" he simply replied. The pinkette slyly smiled and muttered, "Yeah.."

**To School:::**

When the teens arrived many students were looking at them, causing the pinkette to feel uneasy but no one noticed her. She had to be brave in front of them that is her identity in school. They both continued to walk and Tenten quickly hugged her, until she was suffocated.

"I- ca-n't—b-breathe!" She yelled and her best friend let go and apologized, "Mou.. sorry!" Sakura nodded and smiled, "It's okay, I'm fine now.." Tenten hung her arm around her best friend and Tenten started babbling like Naruto. "I have ice cream! Let's the 2 of us eat it! It's our best friends day after all!" the brunette said cheerily and the pinkette nodded and they both walked off.

"What are they up to again?" Naruto asked Neji who's calmly watching the best buds talking cheerily. "Their 'best friends day' Naruto.." he said adding an air quotations. The blond turned to the raven haired who's quietly working with his laptop. He grinned the famous foxy one. "Ne, Sasuke-teme! I heard about you and Sakura-chan!" he said pointing an accusing finger to Sasuke, the younger Uchiha looked at him from the corner of his eyes, then smirked and said, "What about it dobe?" the blond boy sat beside him, "Well don't hurt her.." the raven haired smirked and shook "I'm not going to.."

"Good job, Uchiha, was that hard getting Sakura?" Neji said and patted the young Uchiha's shoulder. Naruto's eyes grew big, "You p-planned this?" and anger rose in him and continued, "Are you just playing her!" Ino shouted at Naruto, "Shut up first! You don't know the story…" with that Ino covered her mouth with her 2 delicate hands. The blond boy calmed down, Sasuke , Neji and Naruto looked at her with their eyes widened.

"S-story? W-what story are you talking about?" Naruto asked curiously, Neji nodded and asked too, "What is it?"Sasuke just sighed and shut his laptop, he stood up and was only stopped by Naruto, "What is it about?" the blond asked again and warned him, "Don't hurt her by any chance." The Uchiha is getting impatient but never showed it, "I won't, just listen to Ino. I'm sure she knows the story.." with that Sasuke walked off and headed to the rooftop.

"Care to explain Ino?" Naruto asked seriously, Ino sweated and nodded, the all sat down to listen to Ino. "Guys, I have 3 sources. It's Sakura's brothers, Pain-nii and Gaara-kun and Itachi-san." She started and sighed deeply. "Go on.." Neji said and Ino nodded, continued, "When they were little, I'm mentioning about 12 years ago, little Sakura and Sasuke were neighbors before Sasuke became famous as he is now. During those times Sasuke's first love was Sakura so Sakura is. The-" Ino was cut by Naruto "OMG! Continue." Ino nodded and continued. "Then Sasuke's last day here in Japan and also his last time to see Sakura, they both made a promise under a cherry blossom tree." She pulled out a cd and said, "Here is the evidence, Tenten was hiding up high in that tree and accidentally recorded it, according to Pain-nii, Tenten surrender it to him and he let me lend it secretly." With that she opened her laptop and inserted the CD. The 2 boys are now watching it.

When the video was done, Ino continued, "That's when Sakura was walking to school, Itachi saw her. You know during the time that the Uchiha brothers came home here in Japan? When Itachi saw her, he immediately enrolled Sasuke to prove his assumption. Actually when Sasuke heard about Sakura's father, he quickly moved so he can get closer to Sakura." Ino stopped and sighed, that moment the shy Hinata talked although she was there all the time, "That explains on how Sasuke-san looks or glance to Sakura-chan.."

"You noticed it!" the 2 blond asked the timid Hyuga nodded and said, "Me and Sai-san always…"

"Anyways on to the story, When Sasuke get Sakura as his girlfriend, he didn't admit to Sakura that he remembered her." Ino said and Naruto interrupted, "Remembered? You mean did he got an amnesia or what!" Ino nodded, "According to Itachi-san , Sasuke got on an accident back then after 2 years that he left Japan because a drunk truck driver crash to his car. They are only 2 persons that were in that accident, Sasuke alone and driver." They all nodded. Naruto thought of a plan. "Hey guys gather..I have a plan." They all do what Naruto said they gathered and Naruto talked quietly.

"Let them alone first, we'll pretend we don't know anything." Naruto said and they all nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>TO SAKURA AND TENTEN<strong>

**PLACE:: UNDER A CHERRY BLOSSOM TREE**

They are both eating strawberry ice cream while talking to each other, "So Tenten, what Neji gave to you?" the pinkette asked the girl beside her blushed and let her saw the thing in her wrist, a white faux-leathered wrist band. The pinkette eyes widened and said, "Oi, that the wrist band you're dying to buy the other day!" Tenten nodded and smiled, she replied, "Yeah, I didn't even expect him to buy this, I mean it's expensive! I was supposed to not accept it…" Sakura smiled and ate her ice cream and said, "Oi, expect the unexpected from Neji! He's a Hyuga after all…" Tenten smiled and nodded. They are both laughing and talking until Karin and her 2 friends stand before them. Her arms are crossed against her chest and said,

"Oi-points at Sakura accusingly-, Haruno Sakura! I heard you're dating my love!" the 2 friends she brought with nodded angrily while glaring at Sakura, Tenten was surprised, her eyes widened and looked at her pink head bestfriend who's glaring back at Karin. She felt a wrong feeling from Sakura, _'This is bad, Sakura's gonna fight again!'_

"Oi! Stop pointing your gross finger at me! I might break it!" the pinkette replied back angrily at the red head, the red head replied, "Oh really? I can take Sasuke-kun! Look! I'm sexier that you, richer and even prettier!" She said proudly pointing her thumb to her chest. Every student who passed them always caught their attention. During the fight, there's Sasuke in the rooftop watching them amusingly.

Back to them who're still spatting with each other, "I don't care; I'm smarter than you anyways! Yeah you're beautiful indeed, but your brain is useless!" the pinkette said and continued, "If you have nothing to do with me, go away! You and you're slutty friends are ruining are Best Friends Day!" Tenten smirked. Karin and her friends became red because of anger, "Very well then Haruno, I will announce that you and my Sasuke-kun are dating here in the whole school! Huh, if you just break up with him, It'll only cause less trouble!" the red head threatened.

"You-Ugh! Stop it woman! Our relationship has NOTHING to do with You!" Sakura said and blushed because of anger and heat, and continued, "I don't care if you spread it anyways! I have my life to spend with not you to make it miserable.." Everyone was shocked even the gang who's there all the time after taking about Naruto's plan too. "S-Sakura-chan, finally admitted it!" Ino said and placed a hand to cover her mouth. (**PLEASE PLAY "I DO IT" BY STREOPONY .. it suits the mood..)**

* * *

><p>Sakura too places her both hand to cover her mouth and she thought <em>'I'm so dead! Many reporters will ask Sasuke and, this is my entire fault! Sasuke will be so mad! Ugh! I'm ruining his reputation!' <em> Sakura stood up and said to Tenten, "Let's go eat somewhere.." but was blocked by Karin again, "You Tenten! How did you seduce Neji-san!" the red head said while pointing at Tenten. Sakura being angry because this time she's full of her, she slapped the red head. Everyone's mouth fell open.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" the gang said except for Neji of course, Sasuke who's on the rooftop had his eyes widened, _'How can this girl be strong?'_

"You b*tch!" Karina nd her friends said in unison. The pinkette stared at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes she spat angrily at the red head, this time her voice is dark "How dare you tell something like that to my best friend? Do you know who are you messing with? It's more OK for me for you to say that, but to my closest friend, I guess not… Next time, pick a fight that you surely can win in.." with that the 2 best of friends walked away with tears are forming in Sakura's eyes, she closed her eyes as Tenten followed with their ice cream.

When they got a place where there is peace which is the gym. "Ne, Sakura-chan?" Tenten called and Sakura looked at her and smiled, "What is it?" she asked innocently Tenten replied, "You know what you did to Karin will lose some of your good reputation here in school! You didn't have to do that.." Sakura smiled and replied, "I don't care. I care about my friends; I won't let anybody hurt them. Tough, I admit it hurts to say something like that I will still struggle and fight, The school will still keep me. Trust me Tenten. I have the brains –points at her temple using her left index finger- to make other schools' smartest bring down. Plus, I gave may honors for this school…" she smiled after she said that. Ten ten hugged her. "It hurts right? I know Sakura you want to cry, just let it all out." After Ten ten said that tears are slowly running down Sakura's cheek as well as the brunette….


	15. Another Fight!

**CHAPTER 15**

**DISCALIMER:: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong> PINKY SWEAR: PROMISE!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 START::<strong>

"You know what-sniff- w-we shouldn't cry because of that slut!" Sakura said and let go off Tenten. "Yeah!-sniff- We're just showing how weak we are…" the brunette said and rubbed her cheeks as well as the pinkette with the back of her hand. After 5 minutes that they stopped crying and fell in silence, Tenten spoke. "Hey, was that true? That you and Sasuke?" the brunette asked and looked at her best friend straight in the eye, the pinkette replied, "Yes…" she turned away and stood up. "Hey, you know we're cutting class?" the pinkette said and walked off, her brunette friend caught up to her.

"Today's practice ,remember?" Tenten said with a grin and thought, _'How nice Sakura you forgot..' . _She realized it and she's slightly panicking. "It is? Oh right! It is! Wait, you mean we don't have classes this period and the next one?" she said with a high tone, the brunette grinned, _'Guess she's back to normal...'_

"Did I leave my guitar here?" the pinkette asked again and earned a nod from the brunette. Tenten's phone rang and she read the text message from Naruto. It said that they should hurry up to the music room. She closed it and turned to Sakura. "Oi, Sakura-chan, your guitar's in the music room. We should hurry up, they're waiting…" the brunette said and smiled. The pinkette nodded and thanked her.

When they got there, to the music room, Naruto was practicing his drums, Gaara was reading the notes, Sasuke practicing the song's chords. Tenten ran off to her bass and hugged it, she's saying that she miss bass-y-chan…

Sakura on the other hand stayed quiet and plugged her guitar. When she strummed it, everyone in the room caught her attention. "S-sorry!" she apologized immediately and continued, "I forgot the volume…" with that she minimized the volume.

"Alright, let's get started…" Naruto said with a high energy as he thrown his fist in the air. Everyone nodded and Tenten asked, "What song?" Naruto tapped his chin and thought. Before he ould say anything the pinkette replied, "I know! How about our song and afterwards Sasuke's?" Everyone nodded and the song they practice is "Scandal Baby" **(Scandal Baby by Scandal)**

First up is Tenten's bass, then Sakura's guitar afterwards Gaara's. Sakura nodded to Naruto for the drums. He understood it. Sakura sang after the intro.

* * *

><p><strong>GAARA AND NARUTO:<strong>

_Let's Go…_

Sakura did the guitar solo and Sasuke was amazed, he thought for a second by watching her '_How can a girl like her be cool?'_

**SAKURA:**

_Yarushikanai nante kuchi de itte wa mita kedo__  
><em>_Watashi no chiisana omoi ja totemo sekai wa ugokanai__  
><em>_Tanoshii koto bakari no mainichi ja nai desho dakedo__  
><em>_Soredemo egao de itai sonna jibun wo shinjita_

**TENTEN:**

_Itsudatte omotteta IMEEJI ni todokanai__  
><em>_Ima datte GOSHIIPU nanka ni furi mawasarete__  
><em>_Demo asa nante kurikaeshi yattekuru wa_

**TENTEN AND SAKURA:**

_Oh SCANDAL BABY__  
><em>_Yuzurenai no konna watashi ni mo afureteru?__  
><em>_I KNOW sainou kakuninjuu demo dareka no tame ja nai__  
><em>_S.O.S. itsu no manika kaze ni tokete todokanakute mo__  
><em>_"Ai" wa ima koko ni aru no hitori bocchi na wake ja nai__  
><em>_Itsumo ima dake mite itai_

-Gaara's guitar-

**SAKURA:**

_HAPPII ENDO bakari ja nai to shitte wa ita kedo__  
><em>_Aimai no mannaka de saita himawari wo miteta__  
><em>_Uso de fukuranda fuusen wa itsuka tooku e tondeiku no?__  
><em>_Tameiki dake no kokuu ja tsuyoku nante nare nakatta_

_Dokomademo shinjiteta kiseki wa okoranai?__  
><em>_BANE datte chijimenakya mou nobinai koto ni__  
><em>_Kizuita asa ni anata no kao ga mieru_

**TENTEN AND NARUTO:**

_Oh Yeah!_

-SAKURA'S Guitar solo.-

**TENTEN:**

_Sou iu imi nanka ja nai dakedo_

**SAKURA:**  
><em>Watashi nani itte mo<em>

**TENTEN:**  
><em>"Mou ii kara" nante iwaretara<em>

**SAKURA:**  
><em>BAKA ne honki ni suru no<em>

**TENTEN**:  
><em>Sou iu imi nanka ja nai<em>_  
><em>_Mou nani mo kamo kowashita kunaru yo_

**SAKURA:**

_Hontou wa itsumo anata ni wakatte__  
><em>_Hoshii to omotteta yo__  
><em>_Nakitai toki mo atta kedo__  
><em>_Mou furi mukanai to kimeta kara_

**SAKURA AND TENTEN:**

_Oh SCANDAL BABY__  
><em>_Yuzurenai no konna watashi ni mo afureteru?__  
><em>_I KNOW sainou kakuninjuu sou dareka no tame ja nai kara__  
><em>_Itsumo SCANDAL BABY__  
><em>_Korekurai no koto de shippu maku watashi ja nai__  
><em>_"Ai" wa ima koko ni aru no hitori bocchi na wake ja nai__  
><em>_Itsumo ashita wo mite itai_

-SAKURA'S AND GAARA'S GUITAR-

* * *

><p>"That was cool!" Tenten and Naruto said, the twins could only nod.<p>

"Ok! Next song!" Tenten said with a challenging voice. **(Jet Lag by Simple Plan ft. Natasha Bedingfield)**

They all nodded and Gaara started the intro.

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE:<strong>

_What time is it where you are?_

**SAKURA:**  
><em>I miss you more than anything<em>

**SASUKE:**  
><em>Back at home you feel so far<em>

**SAKURA:**  
><em>Waitin' for the phone to ring<em>

**SASUKE:**  
><em>It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down<em>_  
><em>_I don't even wanna be in this town__  
><em>_Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_

**CHORUS:**

**SASUKE:**

_You say good morning__  
><em>_When it's midnight__  
><em>_Going out of my head__  
><em>_Alone in this bed__  
><em>_I wake up to your sunset__  
><em>_And it's driving me mad__  
><em>_I miss you so bad _**(Sakura's guitar solo)**_  
><em>_And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_

**SAKURA AND SASUKE:**_  
><em>_Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged__  
><em>_Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_

**Sakura:**

_What time is it where you are?_

**SASUKE:**_  
><em>_Five more days and I'll be home_

**SAKURA:**_  
><em>_I keep your picture in my car _

**SASUKE:**_  
><em>_I hate the thought of you alone_

**SAKURA:**_  
><em>_I've been keepin' busy all the time__  
><em>_Just to try to keep you off my mind__  
><em>_Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_

**-Repeat Chorus-**

**Gaara:**

_Is so jetlagged.._

**SAKURA AND SASUKE: **When Sakura's singing in this part, she is remembering the times when Sasuke hadn't left yet.

_I miss you so bad__[x5]__  
><em>_I wanna share your horizon__  
><em>_I miss you so bad__  
><em>_And see the same sunrising__  
><em>_I miss you so bad__  
><em>_Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me._

_You say good morning__  
><em>_When it's midnight__  
><em>_Going out of my head__  
><em>_Alone in this bed__  
><em>_I wake up to your sunset__  
><em>_And it's drivin' me mad__  
><em>_I miss when you say good morning__  
><em>_But it's midnight__  
><em>_Going out of my head__  
><em>_Alone in this bed__  
><em>_I wake up to your sunset__  
><em>_And it's drivin' me mad__  
><em>_I miss you so bad_

_-_Sakura's guitar-_  
><em>_And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged__  
><em>_Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged__  
><em>_Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged__  
><em>_Is so jetlagged__  
><em>_Is so jetlagged_

* * *

><p>While they were practicing, a current red head, Karin was watching with jealousy. She thought, '<em>You're so dead Haruno!'<em>

They practiced until lunch.

"Thank God it's lunch time!" Naruto said hungrily. "All right! Let's eat!" Tenten said and grabbed the pinkette. Sakura's guitar was unplugged but it's still on her body.

"Tenten, how about my guitar?" Sakura asked loudly while they running down the corridors.

"Don't mind it!"Tenten said and grinned. '_The effect of starvation…' _The pinkette thought and shook it off. When they got to the cafeteria, they ordered and searched for a place.

Sakura took off her guitar and place it beside her. She's between her guitar and Tenten. They are both under a tree. Sakura was done eating her food and Tenten, well not yet. Karin threw a rock to Sakura's guitar. Sakura noticed it and rage in anger. Tenten doesn't know what's happening and only stared at Sakura who stood up angrily, she wondered why.


	16. A Stubborn Nephew!

**CHAPTER 16:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong> PINKY SWEAR: PROMISE<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten swallowed her food and asked,"Hey, something wrong?" Sakura nodded to her friend and willing to fight Karin using her skills. Tenten followed her friend's gaze and dripped her food. Afterwards she turned to Sakura's white guitar which the thrown rock left a scratch.

"What are bitching for, slut?" Tenten asked angrily. This time, they are both angry because Sakura's guitar was the most precious material thing in her life. It was given by her father.

"Your pinky friend here, she's flirting with _my_ Sasuke-kun!" the red head said with a very high annoying tone of her voice."No, she's not! We were just practicing!" Tenten defended while Sakura looked down saying nothing and her bangs are covering her eyes. "What do you want from her, anyways!" the brunette shouted, the gang are watching the fight, Naruto and the others who were in the cafeteria, except for Neji, Kiba, Gaara and Sasuke, they were in the rooftop, but still watching.

* * *

><p>"Sis…." Gaara muttered and looked down, bangs are covering his eyes. "Hey something wrong?" the Hyuga prodigy asked, Kiba was the one who answered instead,"That guitar was precious to Sakura-chan. It was from uncle and was her 1st guitar.." with a low voice and glanced to his cousin. He thought, <em>'Don't make a mess again, Sakura-chan..'<em> .

Sasuke was only watching like he doesn't care. He doesn't even hear it.

* * *

><p>Karin pointed and accusing finger to Sakura. The pinkette looked up to the red head. "You pinky! Do you even love Sasuke-kun? Or you're just using him for money!" The red head girl said and her other hand placed in her hips. That statement hurt Sakura. She almost cried but she didn't let that happen.<p>

Tenten's eyes widened at that statement Karin dropped off from her stupid mouth. "Really, Karin! Is that what you think it is!" The brunette asked and gritted her teeth, Naruto stayed silent for awhile. "Yes it is!" Karin said proudly at her statement she smirked and continued, "Pinky, can't say anything cause it's true?"

Sakura's heart beat became faster. She replied, "I do…I do love him.. and I'm not using him or anything…"with a low voice that only the 3 of them can hear it. Karin raised her eyebrow mischievously and said, "Oh really? Well then, tomorrow let's fight using music. Who appeals the most wins…" and continued with a challenging voice, "Just you and me, solo! Don't bring any band members. We are battling o one on one!" Sakura smirked at this and asked, "How many rounds?"

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should go down?" Kiba asked nervously at the way Sakura smirked, he continued, "I hate that smirk. This is bad…" with that he ran off downstairs. "What's with that smirk anyways?" Sasuke asked curiously as he stared down to his girlfriend. "Oh, that smirk happens in fight, paybacks, victory. Which scares the crap out of Kiba.." Gaara said and chuckled. Sasuke nodded in reply.<p>

"3 rounds, here after lunch at the garden." Karin said and adjusted her glasses to the bridge of her nose. "See you tomorrow, slut. I'll be waiting…" Sakura said and with that the red head walked off angrily.

Sakura even waved teasingly. Tenten hugged her and they both jumped up and down and said, "I know you're gonna love that fight!" the pinkette replied with a happy tone, "Haha that's why I'm looking forward to it!"

"What was that just now?" Kiba asked curiously tapping Sakura on the shoulder. Tenten told Kiba what happened and the brunette guy replied, "So cool! I'm gonna watch it! But hey Sakura-chan, what song are you gonna play?" Sakura nodded and said, "You'll see…"

* * *

><p><strong>After school::<strong>

"Oi, let's go to the arcade~!" Naruto offered them, only Kiba, Gaara and Tenten agreed to come with him. "Hey, you're not coming Sakura-chan?" Kiba asked, the pinkette turned at him and said, "Nah, I'll pass." and continued with a tired voice, "I'm going home…" with that she waved and met with Sasuke.

"Hey.." she greeted, Sasuke nodded and gestured her to get in the car. "My nephew is staying overnight at our place. Is that alright?" Sasuke stated and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Yes, of course. How old is he?" the pinkette replied and searched for her iPod inside her bag. "7.." a simple reply from Sasuke. "Aa, and we will see him around shouting,'Uncle Sasuke-kun!' " Sakura joked and plugged her iPod to her pinkette received a glare from the Uchiha, she apologized immediately.

"I was just joking.." the pinkette said and the raven head muttered ,"I know.." then he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Place~<strong>

"Ne, what time will he come?" The pinkette asked for the 3rd time, Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright I get it. I can't help to be stubborn!" she said and Sasuke replied, "I know.." with a voice that he can be the only one to hear it. "Anyways, I saw you and Karin had a fight. What happened?" he asked her. They were both sitting in his couch. Sakura's legs are being hugged by her. Sasuke sat properly. "Ano.. you didn't heard it? Do you?" the pinkette asked changing the subject they are talking about. "I didn't heard it, something wrong?" he asked again this time he is smirking at her. Sasuke could sense that in the fight, his name was involved. Sakura blushed at the thought she remembered all of it. "No, it's a secret! I don't want to talk about it!" with that she covered her face with a pillow beside her.

"Oi, look at me.." Sasuke ordered her, but she insisted. "Ah! It's embarrassing!" she yelled and continued, "Ano…ah!" Sasuke was trying to remove the pillow away from her. He has strong hands that caused the pillow to be removed. The time he removed the pillow, Sakura hugged her chest. His eyes widened and hugged Sakura sincerely back. "It's about you, Sasuke…" Sakura whispered and she's till blushing. Sasuke smiled, the pinkette saw it. '_He looks more handsome, rather than smirking…'_

"Hn, then what happened, tell it." Sasuke said, they are both not breaking apart. "Well, were battling tomorrow after lunch at the garden." She stated and continued, "Don't ask more it's embarrassing…"

Sasuke chuckled and nodded. They both stayed like that for awhile. They are both enjoying it, though. When they were falling asleep, a voice were heard, shouting, "Uncle Sasuke!". Sasuke's nephew came causing the love birds to snap. The boy knocked. He looks like his father, Itachi Uchiha, but with brown hair.

Sakura let go of Sasuke and gestured him to get the door. "Aa, wait." He said and got up. He walked to the door and opened it revealing his nephew who brought an electric guitar with him. "Kei, come in.." he said with his normal tone of voice. The 7-year-old boy nodded energetically and entered. He saw Sakura sitting and asked, "Who are you?" Sakura nodded and replied, "Sakura, Sakura Haruno…" and smiled at him. Kei smiled back and said, "You must be the girl Uncle Sasuke like a-" he was cut off by his uncle. Sasuke used his hand to cover his nephew's mouth.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a questioning look. Sasuke shook his head. Kei removed his uncle's hand from his mouth. He gesture Sasuke to come closer. Sasuke did it and his nephew whispered, "Can I sit beside her? She's really cute!" Sasuke nodded.

Kei sat beside Sakura. "Hi, Kei-kun." Sakura greeted him and helped him to lift his guitar and placed it beside him. "Thanks, nee-chan! You're so nice!" Kei said and hugged her. Then he let go. Sasuke got out from the kitchen holding a plate of cookies. "Here." He said to catch Kei's attention. Kei turned to him and then to the cookies. Sasuke sat beside Sakura again. Sakura is in between the 2 boys.

"Ne, Uncle Sasuke, what is Sakura-nee to you?" the 7-year-old kiddo asked his uncle. Sasuke showed a light tint of pink in his cheeks. "She's my girlfriend." He finally said. "What's that?" the kid asked curiously with an innocent face. "Ask your dad, instead."Sasuke said to the boy, the kid could only nod.

"So, Uncle Sasuke! Teach me how to play my new guitar!" the boy said happily lifting his green Gibson Les Paul electric guitar. "Nice guitar.." Sasuke and Sakura said in unison. "Now, will you teach me?" the kid asked gain, the raven head replied, "I can't, I have an interview later. How about your Sakura-nee?" when he mentioned the last part sarcastically, he glanced to the pinkette.

"Sakura-nee! She can play guitar!" Kei said with a hint of hope in his voice. Sakura replied nervously, "Y-yes, I can." With that Kei hugged her and Sasuke smiled from behind. "If you're Uncle Sasuke's girlfriend, you're like my.. ano…aunt! " the kid said the both teens blushed. "Ano..Kei-kun.. you're too young for that things." Sakura said and Sasuke nodded, she continued, "Did you plug your guitar yet?" Kei nodded and pointed to it. "What will I teach you? A song?" she asked in a very sweet tone. "Yes, here are the tabs!" Kei said and took out a 2-page-paper from his bag.

"What song is this, Kei-kun?"Sakura asked again reading the tabs. "My friend says it's 'Fude Pen,Borupen' I will play that at school! And it is my first I really wanted to impress everyone!" Kei said with full of spirit and determination.

"Ok! Let's do this, then.." the pinkette said and smiled, Kei nodded and handed the guitar to her. She did the intro perfectly; even it is the 1st try. They both practiced and forgot about walked off to his room but glanced at his girlfriend and nephew; they resemble a family then change his clothes.


	17. I plan to confess!

**CHAPTER 17:**

**DISLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING**

** PINKY SWEAR:PROMISE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

><p><strong>START:<strong>

Sasuke came out of his room with his clothes change. He glanced at his stubborn nephew and thought, '_This will be a long night…'_ . "Hey, Sakura…" he called his girlfriend. Sakura turned to him and asked, "What is it?" Sasuke walked off to her and said, "I'll be going. I have an interview so watch it. I'll leave Kei to you, is that alright?" Sakura nodded and smiled, she replied: "Of course."

"Hn, bye. See you later." He said and kissed Sakura on the cheek. She blushed of course, causing Sasuke to chuckle and smiled. Sakura went back to Kei. "Where is Uncle Sasuke going?" the kid asked, "Oh, he has an interview. Let's go watch it, Ok?" Sakura replied and opened the t.v.

"He's not there yet." Kei said impatiently, Sakura look at this boy disbelievingly, "He just got out." She said and continued, "Let's wait and while we're waiting, let's practice!"

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER 1 HOUR:<strong>

"See, you got it!" Sakura said and smiled. Kei grinned and thanked her. Since the T. open all the time, the reporter was heard saying, "Here we are with a live interview to the famous celebrity, Uchiha Sasuke!" and she turned his heel to Sasuke who's just sitting there calmly.

"So Sasuke-san, let's start." the girl said her age is around 20. "Aa yes, good evening." He said in a stoic voice. "Everyone is wondering who this girl is." She said and Sakura and Sasuke's picture together flashed. "Sasuke-san, who is she?" the woman asked the stoic Uchiha. Sasuke replied while smirking, "She's Haruno Sakura, my girlfriend."

"Sakura-nee you heard that?" Kei tugged Sakura's sleeve while smiling widely. Sakura just stared at the T.V. dumbfounded. She felt Kei and turned to him, she said, "Yes..Kei-kun." .

"Back then I asked Uncle Sasuke.." Kei started and Sakura turned to him and asked, "What did you asked?" Kei stared at his guitar then replied, "If there's a girl she likes." And continued, "He told me he has a childhood friend before he moved out. He forgot the name because He got in an accident, Tou-san said. Uncle Sasuke said that girl was always happy, crybaby, and cute." Sakura smiled and said, "Well do you know now who that girl is?" Kei nodded and replied, "I heard it from Tou-san and it's our secret!"Sakura nodded and thought,_'I really want to tell him that I'm the girl and was his playmate back then. I want to tell him so badly that I love him and about the promise 12 years ago.'_

"Something wrong Sakura-nee?" Kei asked worriedly, Sakura shook her head and watch the T.V.

"What a news.." the woman said. They were all shocked, including the audience, fans, fan girls

"Anyways, do you love her?" the woman asked while smiling. Sasuke nodded and said, " Of course…" and he smirked. Everyone shouted like 'I can't believe it, Sasuke-kun is taken!' 'The girl is pretty anyways..' 'That girl is lucky!'

"Since when?" the woman asked curiously. "Just last week." He replied with a proud voice. The rest of the interview was focused in his career.

The pinkette and his boyfriend's nephew just practiced instead. "So where will you sleep?" Sakura asked Kei. "I don't know to Uncle Sasuke.."

"Ok, let's wait for him then!" she said and smiled. The kid nodded and she walked to the kitchen to cook. "What do you want for dinner?" she asked the boy, he replied, "Bacon…". Sakura nodded and search for bacon in the fridge. When she found it, she turned on the stove and cooked it.

Kei walked to her and watch her. "Are you done yet, Sakura-nee? I'm hungry." He stated and leaned on the counter. "Alright here it is.." she said and placed Kei's food in front of him. He wondered why only his plate was there, he asked, "Aren't you gonna eat, Sakura-nee?" Sakura shook her head and replied, "I'm not hungry..Go eat now.." Kei nodded and smiled, the pinkette smiled back at him. She walked off and sat on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER 1 HOUR:<strong>

"Sakura-nee, I'm sleepy…" he said and yawned, he placed his head on Sakura's lap and fell asleep. When he's asleep, Sakura slowly got up and went to her room to get a blanket. She found one and head back to Kei. She slowly placed his head on her , she wrapped a blanket to him.

"Good night.." she whispered and get the book beside her which she was reading the whole time after watching T.V.

After 10 minutes, Sasuke came home. "Hey, you're still up?" he said and looked at the pinkette. Sakura looked at him and nodded. She pointed at Kei who's sleeping soundly. Sasuke came near her and she asked, "Where are we gonna place him?" Sasuke nodded and said, "Maybe at my bed."

Sakura smiled and said/ordered, "Pick him up." Sasuke's mouth fell open and do what his girlfriend said. Sakura let out a small grin and covered her face using her book and read it. She felt Kei lift up by Sasuke. Sasuke said, "Mind helping me?" Sakura nodded and stood up. She followed Sasuke and opened the door of his room. Sasuke entered but Sakura didn't. She went to her room and kept her book to her bag and she noticed a different diary. _'Diary? I wonder who owns this..' _As she pulled it out the design of the diary are weapons. _'Oh, it's Tenten's. I'm gonna call her.'_ With that she pulled her phone from her bag again.

The phone was not hers, Tenten's again. She checked her bag but all of the things inside her bag, including the literal bag, were hers. She grinned and went back to the living room holding the diary and cell phone. She saw Sasuke sitting and watching T.V she sat beside him. Sasuke didn't mind and continued to watch. Sakura curiously opened the diary. She thought and closed it, '_I shouldn't be reading this..'_ She dialed her phone's number using Tenten's phone. It rang. A few seconds, Tenten answered, "Oi, Thank God you called!" Sakura blinked and replied, "Why your phone and diary are in my bag?"

"Maybe, when we were catching up for classes. Hey! You didn't read it did you?" Tenten answered, Sakura stared at the diary and replied "No, you want me to?" and she grinned and Tenten shouted through her ears, "NO! DON'T!" Sakura remove the phone from her ear. "What was that?" Sasuke asked as he turned around his head to Sakura. "Nothing.." Sakura said and closed the phone. She yawned silently. "You're tired…" Sasuke said, "You should go to sleep." But the pink head insisted and she replied, "Maybe later, I'm gonna read." With that the raven haired nodded and watched T.V. the pinkette open the precious diary of her best friend. She read:

_Nov. 18_

_I'm so lucky! I got a B+ in the exam! Thanks to my best friends, Neji and Sakura. I thought I wouldn't pass but I did. Now I'm getting a new bass guitar!_

After 10 mins of reading some interesting pages of the brunette's diary, Sakura yawned and closed the diary. Her head fell on the raven haired's shoulder. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sudden weight on his shoulders. He smirked and shook his head as he look at the girl sleeping dreamily. He placed her head carefully on his lap and kissed her cheek. Tough, Sakura didn't felt it.

Sasuke wrapped the blanket around her. He got that blanket from his room after he placed Kei on his bed. He planned to sleep on the couch. But, his girlfriend slept. He had no choice to sleep with her. He shut the T.V. He fell asleep afterwards. They stayed like that at night.

* * *

><p><strong>MORNING:::<strong>

Sakura woke up first; she rubbed her eyes and completely opened it. She felt that her pillow was hard. She regained her composure and look up to only find she slept on Sasuke's lap. She blushed beet red. She sat up quickly and silently to avoid waking up her boyfriend. She walked heading to her room with her heart beating loudly that she can hear it. When she entered, she immediately closed it and leaned her back against the door for a minute. She thought nervously,_'I should really confess my love for him, I can't take it anymore! He needs to remember me!'. _With that she showered even if it's very early in the morning like the usual time she does.

After she showered she got dressed. She is wearing a blue jacket (**A/N: The jacket that was Mio wearing at the ending theme of K-on in "No thank You…")** and black half jeans and for her shoes d her simple black ankle-high converse.

She picked her bag and headed outside the condominium. She waited for a taxi. She just stood there. She wants space to think of something. Her love which is. A taxi was there waiting for her to enter. She immediately snapped out of her thoughts and entered. She told the taxi driver to where she is going. She said her school. After many minutes, She arrived and headed to the garden only to find a looking desperate Ino with her camera.

* * *

><p>"Oi, pig…" she greeted and poked her back. " What forehead? You're early today…" the blond girl stated with unenthusiastic voice."What is your problem?" the pinkette asked and sat across her. "I need someone to take photos…" the blond stated and continued, "but I got no one.." and pouted. "I can help you, so where are we gonna take pictures?" her best friend said with a smile. They were walking in the garden and Sakura's taking picture to what Ino pointed.<p>

"What are you going to do with these pictures?" Sakura asked while browsing the taken pictures. "For my scrapbook and for my article." I no replied and Sakura could only sigh. "Ne,Sakura-chan, Do you love Uchiha Sasuke-kun?" the blond asked out of blue. Sakura stopped at her tracks and replied, "I can't let you know Ino. " Ino stopped too and faced her. She said, "But I know you really do. Did you confess to him?" Sakura shook her head and looked down, "He'll just probably reject me. He'll think that I'm one of his fangirls.." and looked straight, she continued, "Even if I did, he won't remember me at all.." she smiled and said, "Let's get going now…" Ino forced a smile and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER 1 HOUR…..<strong>

The 2 girls are sitting at the same place where they always hang out. "When will you confess to him?" Ino asked and drank her latte. "Maybe, today? I don't know Ino. I'm …scared." Ino patted her shoulder. "Confess today, girl. When you have much time, because if you don't, he'll probably be in love with someone else.. " Ino said that causing the pinkette to be more scared. "Ino, how am I supposed to?" Sakura asked and stood up facing her with a frown."Calm down, Geez. Just be confident. That's all."

Sakura nodded as she registered what Ino stated. _'Today, I'm gonna confess…'_


	18. I Still Love You!

**CHAPTER 18!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>PINKY SWEAR: PROMISE!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA'S P.O.V.:**

I and Ino were taking and Sai greeted me with a very bad greeting. "Hey, Ugly, Ino-chan, Good Morning!" and with that the water he's holding poured in my pants accidentally because he leaned didn't realize that his bottle was open. All of our eyes widened. I yelled,

"What the heck! How am I supposed to change?" He apologized to me. I calmed and said, "It's okay. It was an accident. I understand." I stood up and ran off heading to the comfort room.

* * *

><p>I bought tissues just to help myself to dry it. '<em>This is embarrassing..'<em> I felt someone entered and she called, "Sakura? Forehead, I think I can help you."I turned to Ino who's smiling widely, I raised my eyebrows first and replied, "I think you're just making fun of me…" in a dull tone. Her smile fell and replied, "If you don't want my help. I'll be going!" And she turned around. I stopped her. "Hey alright! I'm just kidding. So do you have extra pants?" I said and smiled forcely. She nodded and said, "I'm just going to get it. Just wait here…" and she ran off.

After a few minutes she came back with a black thing in her hands. She handed it to me. I thanked her quickly and changed. I was shocked that the thing I'm wearing is a skirt! **(A/N: The black skirt which Mami Sasazaki was wearing in Scandal's music video called "LOVE SURVIVE")**

It is 2 inches above my knees. I got out frustrated. "Ino, what am I wearing?" I asked in a dull tone. "Sorry I didn't have any pants. I forgot it. But hey, you look fine." She replied at me. I feel like crying.

"Eh…I look stupid. I mean it's rare for me to wear this!" I said and pointed at the skirt. "It's okay just don't mind them. Besides, Karin wears shorter than that. 6 inches above her knees to be specific." That calmed me down.

"Let's go…" she said and held my wrist. She dragged me out. We both went to our hang out place. After many minutes, I got up and excused. I'm heading to the rooftop to practice after I get my guitar.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER 15 MINUTES…<strong>

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke and the others were there. Sasuke asked Ino, "Hey, where's Sakura?" Ino smiled and said, "She's in the rooftop, probably sleeping." Sasuke just nodded and stood up to follow his girlfriend. (Please play the song : Over the Border by Stereopony)

Sasuke continued to walk and signing some autographs. "Ne, Naruto are you gonna watch later?" Ino asked and smirked. All of them were confused except for Kiba, Sai and Gaara. "Watch what?" Naruto asked and raised an eyebrow "Gee, Karin and Sakura's fight…" she paused and smirked and said, "With the use of music…" Their eyes widened at what Ino said.

"Sure we'll be watching." Naruto said and put an arm around Hinata. The girl nodded and blushed. "It'll be a good fight…." Ino and Tenten muttered.

Sasuke is heading to the rooftop and he heard the music of a guitar. He continued to head upstairs and he saw Sakura singing the last part…

_Kotowareru mono wa nanimo nai jibun no tsuyosa to jibun e no kimochi__  
><em>_Dareka ga itta aitsu wa kodoku na dake nanda__  
><em>_Dou demo ii__  
><em>_Shiranai furi shite hashiritsudzukeru__  
><em>_Sonna ni raku na koto ja nai__  
><em>_Umarete kita toki no chikai__  
><em>_Wasurezu ni saigo ni warae_

She stopped and turned to Sasuke. He stood there and watched her. "Sasuke, how long have you been there?" she asked and blinked. Sasuke's lips parted and he said with a calm and smooth voice, "Just now after you sang the last part." With that he sat against a wall.

Sakura sat beside him and asked, "Why are you here?" As she stared at her guitar. "Ah, Naruto's being noisy again….." he simply replied to her. Suddenly, Sasuke pulled out a ring from his pocket and asked Sakura..

* * *

><p>"Where did you get this?" Sakura looked at it and replied nervously, "It's a remembrance from <em>someone.."<em>

'_I can't let him know! My plan will be ruin!' _the pinkette screamed at her thoughts.

"It looks familiar." He whispered. _'I'll confess to you, Sakura, when we both have the right time…' _

Sasuke changed the subject and asked the obvious. "Why are you wearing skirt?" Sakura blushed instantly and a beet red. "W-well you see, Sai a-accidentally spilled the water on my jeans." She replied and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sakura sighed and tell him what happened.

"Aa…" he muttered, Sakura sighed once again. "I look stupid, aren't I?" she asked and smiled. Sasuke just smirked and said, "You're just not used to wear those." She smiled and replied, "Maybe I am.."

"Actually you're the first girl I knew that don't wear slutty clothes.." He said and Sakura looked at him, she answered, "Really?" Sasuke nodded and stared at the sky. The bell rang and Sasuke stood up.

Sakura remained seated. Sasuke noticed that she is covering her face. "What's wrong?" He asked her but she shook her head and said, "Nothing, It's just that I feel …..Shy….." she blushed heavily.

"Don't be." He said and held her hand. _'That kinda gave me courage…' _Sakura thought. She looked up and said, "Thanks but you go on first…"

Sasuke nodded and went out. Sakura got up and picked her guitar along with her bag. She went out and headed to the music room. She left her guitar there and afterwards she hurried to class.

* * *

><p>She opened the door and…<p>

"Woah! Sakura-chan! It's that you?" Naruto said loudly due to his shock. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Yes idiot." She replied and sat down to her seat. Tenten was staring at her strangely. "What? Is there dirt on my face?" The pinkette asked and pointed to herself. Teten smiled and replied, "Nothing, where's my diary? I got your phone here with me…" with that she took her phone out and handed to the pinkette. Sakura searched in her bag and got Tenten's phone and diary.

She handed it to Tenten and the brunette said, "You didn't read it, did you?" Sakura smirked and said, "Sorry, I read it, but I only a few." She continued, "Don't worry, am not interested to your diary." Tenten smiled and said, "That's better..."

"Why are wearing a skirt anyways?" Tenten asked and Sakura sighed. She told her what happened earlier..

"Poor you…" Tenten whispered and Sakura put her head down. As time passed, it's lunch time. But the pinkette ate lunch alone.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting nervous…" Tenten muttered and Ino seemed to hear it. She said to the brunette, "Don't be. Besides, Sakura's the best rocker here…" with a hint of encouragement in her voice. "I had this feeling that Sakura's planning something…" The brunette said once again. They all turned to her as she continued, "I mean, I also have this feeling that she's not prepared…" she looked down and suddenly it rains.<p>

"I guess we can't have the battle outside, ne Karin?" Sakura whispered to no one. Suddenly, a red blob appeared and heard what she whispered, "I heard that! We'll continue our battle in the gym!" She yelled at the pinkette. Sakura just smirked and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER LUNCH:::<strong>

Sakura and Karin were in the gym. They brought their instruments. To Karin, is keyboard; while Sakura's her guitar.

Sakura texted the gang to be at the gym, excluding Sasuke. Many students were there and waiting for them to start. Karin spoke, "Haruno, let's toss a coin. Mine's head so you'll have no choice." Sakura smirked and only nodded. She flipped the coin and it was heads. It was fine to her.

Karin adjusted the mic and sang LOUDER by Charice.

At the first verse many students clapped their hands even until the end of the song. Now it's Sakura's turn she sang: Switch by SCANDAL.

When it's time to vote, Tenten on the other side was nervous. At this first round, Karin wins.

Sakura was still happy though she had to win this battle for Sasuke.

"What the hell! She wins!" Tenten said and face palmed. "I knew she wasn't prepared!"

Sakura sighed and Karin spoke to her,"Ha! Haruno, what happened? Aren't prepared?" in a sarcastic tone of her voice. Sakura just let out a 'hmph!' at her. "Very well then, since I win and I'm very nice, I'm gonna let you first." Sakura just nodded with a smirk on her face.

She strummed her guitar and the song was: Hoshikuzu Kandelaar by Stereopony.

* * *

><p>The gang smiled at the song. "That was my supposed to be solo song, but it's alright…" Tenten said and smiled. She clapped her hands accordingly to the beat, and everyone later on do it. Soon out of curiosity, Sasuke wandered around the school and heard Sakura's voice. He enteres the gym and found the others. He made his way to them and asked, "What's the commotion?"<p>

"It's Sakura and Karin's fight! Teme, you should watch it.." Naruto told him. He sat beside him and watched. Sakura's was sweating and look hot because she's smiling while singing and playing her guitar.

Karin was shocked. Sakura jumped while still smiling, singing and playing her guitar. She ended her song confidently and bowed. Karin was furious and played her keyboard. Karin's song was: Grenade by Bruno Mars, but in a girl version.

It was pleasant performance but Sakura wins. This time Sakura gave her the chance to be first to perform. "I'm gonna get Sasuke-kun from you, Got that!" she yelled using her microphone. Sakura replied too using the microphone. "Yeah ,whatever. As if anyways.."

Karin's song was Breakeven by The Script. Assuming that was Sasuke's song here in my fanfic.

"Dude, that was your song…" Neji said as he elbowed him. He twitched and said, "I know. She sounds horrible for me."

After Karin sang she talked again to Sakura using her microphone, "I'm sure,heh, Sasuke-kun was honored for me to sing his song. Now, I'm pretty sure I'll win this." And adjusted her glasses to her nose bridge.

* * *

><p>"Try it again next time." Sakura replied and she strummed her guitar. The song was: Love Survive by SCANDAL.<p>

Everyone felt silent. At the sound of Sakura's guitar, you can say she's itching to kill her rival.

Once again, Sakura won. Karin still challenged her and said, "If you really love Sasuke-kun, confess here and now with the use of mic." Sakura instantly blushed and Karin raised an eyebrow, "If you can't, surrender him to me."

'_This is my time..'_ Sakura thought and held the mic. She spoke, "First of all, Sasuke if you're listening, don't push me away.." Tenten and the other's became nervous.

"If you don't remember me, I'll make you Sasuke. I'm your neighbor 12 years ago. I was your first friend and you were my first love!" Sakura's making herself brave. Sasuke stared at her wide eyed and thought,

'_It's really is you…'_ He thought and stood up. "You moved out and in our last meeting, you gave me a silver ring and promised me something! Over many years, I still love you! I don't also know why!"

"I'm just afraid to admit my feelings for you… You're a celebrity while me, I'm just a simple girl with a fairly normal life.. And I thought it was impossible! Sorry, if you hate me now, just ignore me."

And with that everyone was shocked. Sasuke smiled too bad no one noticed. Sakura unplugged her guitar and ran off. The student body gave way. She is crying while she runs. Tenten followed her best friend but her boyfriend stopped her, instead, Sasuke was the one who followed her. Karin stood there in shock.


	19. My, my, my, What a Happy Ending

**CHAPTER 19::**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING!**

** PINKY SWEAR: PROMISE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara, why didn't you follow your sis? You, too Kiba?" Shikamaru asked boredly. The red haired boy replied in a calm tone, "I feel that it is their problem and they have to talk about it…" Kiba who's gaze is on the ground replied, "That's their own business, we're not included…"

"Tenten, you shouldn't follow your best friend… She had to talk with Uchiha…" Neji said and hugged Tenten. The students who watched the battle went back to their own businesses.

Ino recorded all of the happenings. She thought after saving the file video, _'Good luck Sakura-chan. It's your time to confess…'_

* * *

><p><strong>To Sakura::::::<strong>

She was at the play ground, sitting on a swing while she's crying along with the rain.

"Damn, I hate this…." She whispered and continued, "It hurts…."

Sasuke was outside searching and running. He ended up in a play ground. (He have an umbrella..)

"Sakura, damn it. Where are you?" He muttered. He glanced at the swing and noticed a blob of pink. He ran after her. He stood there and shared the umbrella with her. Sakura felt there's no rain. She moved her gaze from the ground. She saw Sasuke shared his umbrella to her. She looked at him straight in the eyes. So it happens that Onyx met Jade.

* * *

><p>Song: Nakanaide by Stereopony<p>

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked him and looked away, she continued, "You shouldn't be here…" and she sniffed.

Sasuke smiled and replied, "I'm here for you of course. You're my girlfriend…" Sakura let out a small snort of dismay and said, "No, I'm not your true girlfriend. Besides, I'm just your girl by contract. Nothing more and nothing less, meaning, you don't have any feelings so, leave me alone and stop being nice!"

She yelled at the last part, Sasuke's eyes widened and he said, "Stop being nice! What for?" Sakura turned to him and closed her eyes, she said, " It makes me fall for you even more!" straight at him. Sasuke dropped his umbrella and he hugged her tightly.

Sakura was shocked she was about to say something but Sasuke talked, he said, "Stop going away from me or getting in to trouble, it makes me love you even more…" Sakura blushed and didn't know what to say and the guy continued, "Sakura, I remember you. All of these times you were waiting for me and I kept on searching for you. I remember you, the ring, and the cherry blossom tree, all of it. Especially my _promise.._"

"If so, why didn't you tell me earlier? Kei told me you got in an accident and got amnesia, am I not right?" the pinkette stated, "I lose my chance after he told me. I told myself that I should give up on you…"

"Stop crying, will you?" Sasuke ordered her and he said, "Don't give up, I'm always here. I'm just waiting for you."

Sakura replied angrily, "Waiting for me? You probably forgot your promise. It's all right anyway; I don't expect a childhood promise to be fulfilled…"

"Quit being stubborn will you? I already told you that I love you…more than anything…" Sasuke told her and Sakura's anger washed away as she blushed. "I don't believe you…" she whispered to him.

Sasuke kissed her on the lips quickly, Sakura had her eyes wide. The rain stopped. Sakura gave up and kissed him back.

"Are we cool again?" Sasuke asked as they break apart. Sakura nodded and smiled, she replied, "Maybe…" they rested their foreheads at each other.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER 6 YEARS:::::::::::::::<strong>

Sakura and Sasuke was all over the international news many years ago and even until now. Sakura's dad recovered too…

They aren't married but their friends are. Sakura was a doctor, Sasuke remained as an actor and an architect, Naruto became a successful businessman and married to Hinata who's a teacher. Sai and Ino too are married along with Gaara and Matsuri and Temari and Shikamaru.

Sakura's living in Japan and Sasuke's in States so they are in a distant relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>March 28<strong>

"Sakura, aren't you excited! Sasuke's coming home!" Ino said and tugged Sakura. The pinketted smiled and said, "I am…"

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA'S POV<strong>

It's been 4 years since Sasuke left, but my feelings never changed. I still love him like the way I used to..

Sasuke-kun's holding a concert and the gang and I are coming. I feel excited because I'm going to see him again. We're riding a car heading to the venue of Sasuke's concert.

I'm wearing black dress. Ino forced me to wear it, even Tenten too but she's wearing a beige dress.

My dress is simple; sleeveless and has a belt design on its waist. We're here now after Naruto's babbling.

We entered at the V.I.P entrance. This concert is broadcast on international T.V. We sat at the reserved seats. I'm between Tenten and Hinata. After many artists who performed, it's Sasuke-kun's turn now. Tenten and Gaara plus Naruto stood up. Tenten said, "We will be right back…"

I sighed and nervously watched him. I don't know why I'm nervous. He spoke, "This is dedicated to the girl I love until now…." He smirked and the spotlight turned to me. He began to sing while I'm a little embarrassed; I mean its broadcast on international T.V.!

* * *

><p>SONG:::Okamoto Nobuhiko – Promise<p>

While he's singing, he's making his way to me. He walking slowly and the girls beside me and the female audiences squealed. I sighed, instead, I was silent. "Kyaa, Forehead!" Ino squealed aloud. I'm getting embarrassed more and more. I looked at the stage to find my twin and my 2 friends are playing. I knew they were up to something. The next thing I knew, Sasuke was in front of me and held my hand. He stopped singing but the music hadn't stop. He kneel his one knee in a proposing like way.

He took out a small velvet box and asked using his microphone, "Haruno Sakura, will you marry me and be my Uchiha Sakura?"

I cried in front of him again and he continued without the microphone, "I'm not the one who's not fulfilling their promises…"

I answered loudly, "Yes, yes Sasuke-kun!" He stood up and hugged me. I hugged him back. He even plant a small soft kiss on my lips.

My, my, my! What a happy ending!


End file.
